Megatrons Cook
by MidnightDragon0213
Summary: Human Verse- When a femme from the Autobot base is recruited as Megatrons new personal chef, no one expected the femme to work her way into their sparks, let alone the spark of their feared leader. Can he admit his feelings or will he loose his only chance at a sparkmate or will he loose her to another? Rated M for later chapters MegatronxOC
1. Chapter 1

Kat sat in the corner of the military base kitchen, peeling the third pound of potatoes since she had walked in, watching with calm eyes at the warpath the head cook was on. It had been years since the Autobot/Decepticon war had been revealed to the human race. Currently, as a part of the workings of the peace treaty was a cook was to be given positon aboard the Nemesis as Lord Megatrons personal chef, and currently Chef Marcy was throwing a hissy fit about being picked for the duty. "Why the hell would I want to wait on that bastard hand and foot! That jackass can choke on my cooking for all I care!" Slamming yet another pot, the older woman snarled darkly as the Decepticon liason, Barricade strode in beside Optimus. Kat could always appreciate a good looking mech when she saw one. Barricade was 6 foot and a couple inches, not nearly as tall as Optimus, but his head came to the Autobot leader's shoulder. His body was full of hard planes; wide chested, with a slender middle that fed into hips and long strong legs. He wore a leather jacket over a dark grey t-shirt that stretched over his chest, the Decepticon symbol hanging around his neck. His hair was buzz cut, blacker than night with suited his tan complection and red eyes. He was every inch an attractive mech, too bad someone like him would never cast an eye on a lowly assistant peeling potatoes.

Chef Marcy immediately got up into Optimus Primes face, as much as her five foot five frame could. "I will not go! You will have to drag me kicking and screaming! I don't work for Deciptiscum!" Barricade growled lowly, but said nothing, watching with a calculated eye. Optimus sighed, his blue eyes tired on his pale face. Kat felt bad for the leader. Between to the world governments throwing hissy fits and having crazy stalkers as well as media on him at all times, the proud leader was beginning to wilt under the stress. His usually shiny dark blue hair now hanging limp and dull on his head, pale skin slightly ashen and taunt over his cheekbones. "Very well, would anyone here like to volunteer for the job?" The fifteen others also looked away, all having nothing more than wanting to stay here with the Autobots. Glancing around, Kat tossed the half peeled potato away and stood, lifting her hand. "I volunteer Mr. Prime." All eyes flew to her and Chef Marcy snarled darkly. "Oh shudup! You wouldn't know how to cook if your damn life depended on it!" Kat huffed, slowly peeling the soiled apron off her form and stalking forward, jade green eyes darkening to emerald with anger. "Oh? So, me, toiling away under Gordon Ramsey for six year, me with two masters degrees in pastry arts and culinary sciences makes me incompetent to cook for the Leader of the Decepticons, then that means that you clearly think so damn highly of yourself that you fear that the Lord Megatron will call your bluff and hand your ego to you on a silver platter." Turning, Kat smiled at Barricade, who was smirking with a look of amusement on his hard features. "Kattrina Sun Singer." He nodded and smiled full outright, red eye gleaming with a glint that made a shiver of delight dance up and down her spine. "Optimus, I believe she will do beautifully. Ms. Sun Singer, come with me please." Nodding she tossed her apron, grinning when it slapped a stunned Marcy in the face, leaving her sputtering in anger as the others watched on in shocked and disgruntled faces. "Call me Sun Singer Mr. Barricade." As they strode down the hallway, Barricade's grin widened. "Call me Barricade, We will be seeing a lot of each other from here on out." Sun Singer grinned back as she sped up to keep up with the two mech's much longer strides. He noticed this, and instead of keeping his brisk pace to keep up with the Prime, Barricade slowed so that she could easily keep up with the tall mech. She smiled softly, but quickly hid it when the red optics flicked to her. Having a crush on a Decepticon, would not be a good idea. She would need to keep her emotions in check if she was to work on a base full of them.

After a loud argument about her health and wellbeing with Ratchet, suffering a bone bending hug from Jazz and a stern look from Prowl, Bumblebee had lifted her to his big frame, nuzzling his cheek against hers. "Be careful. Anything happens, anything at all, call us. We'll get you." She petted his soft blond hair, but wiggled out of his grip, landing on her feet beside Barricade's alt, the big mech already sitting in the driver's seat, watching the episode with cool optics. "I'll give you a comm at the end of each week with a status report Mr. Prime. I'll be seeing you!" Waving she climbed into the car, making sure to be gentle with the car door, remembering what the bots had taught her about alt modes. She waved one last time before settling back into the butter soft leather of Barricades interior. As they drove away, she couldn't help but be excited at the prospect of her new path, barley noticing the side long looks Barricade was sending her from his own seat.

From where Barricade sat, Kat was a stunningly and surprisingly beautiful human femme whom showed far more intelligence than most humans he had met. Her hair was a few shades darker than copper cut short against her skull in what femmes of earth called a pixie cut. It suited her sharp, angular yet strangely feminine features. High cheekbones, large doe like green eyes that flashed and sparked, with a lush mouth that pulled back to reveal pretty, strait, white teeth with a small gap betwixt her front teeth. As she relaxed into his seat, he felt her human warmth sinking into his seat, settling into his alt form, warming him. He didn't usually care all that much for squishy humans, but, this one. She was different in so many delightful ways. The way she stood up when the others cowered in fear, how she volunteered to take a position among the enemy, and mostly how she smiled no matter how the situation took turns. She was stunning for a human femme, he especially enjoyed how her green eyes would darken or lighten depending on her mood. Made it easy to read her, and the easier to read a human the easier it would be to control her. They drove on in silence, and after a few hours the big mech glanced over at his passenger. Copper hair caught the setting sun, setting it on fire against his black leather. Her eyes where closed, and she breathed deep and even, telling him she was deeply asleep. And a good thing too. If the mechs at the base caught sight of her exotic optics, she would have to beat them off left and right.

Megatron stood in the hangar bay, watching at Barricade gently pulled a sleeping woman from his cab. She looked nothing like the woman he had been shown. She wasn't a round faced, pudgy, and rather ugly human femme. But this one, she was slender, sharp faced, her colorations were very interesting to the leader of the Decepticon forces, something that very rarely ever happened to the big mech. "Sir. This is your new cook. Sun Singer. Katrina Sun Singer. The assigned Autoscum cook threw a fit, and Prime offered the job to anyone willing." Barricade lifted the femme in his arms, eyes softening when she shifted, murmured and settled back against his large chest. Meeting his Lords optics again he kept a straight face, but his hands clutched the small body closer to his when other mechs moved in to inspect the newest recruit. Frenzy and Rumble inched forward, the teenagers pulling back and murmuring to eachother, optics flickering to the sleeping femme every so often. Barricade cleared his throat, regaining his Lords optics again from where they were locked on the twins, a deep scowl had marred his features. "She volunteered. She has a fire in her my lord. I believe she will be a wonderful chef my lord." Megatron studied the woman for a minute before nodding, red eyes studying the femme carefully, tapping his chin in thought. "Place her the guest compartments in my quarters. And make sure that the kitchen is ready for her." Barricade nodded, watching his commander stalk off, growling at Starscream, the thin seeker sidling up to his side with a snide smirk on his thin lips and anger coloring his red eyes. "A human femme? My lord you have slipped so far from where you once were! I would have at least opted for a Decepticon if I were leader." Megatron ran a hand of her tired face, glaring at him. The flyer was far more slender in form than the other mechs on base. His hair was styled and well kept, constantly preening. "I will not listen to this slag. She is far more competent than you. Get over it or I will toss you in a pair of stasis cuffs and hand you over to Lockdown. I remember how much he enjoyed your presence the last time you spent, quality time with him." He grinned sweetly as the slimmer mech squirmed, horror dancing across his pale cheeks. Smug that he won this verbal bout, Megatron continued on his rounds of the base, finishing at his rooms. Pushing the door open, he found the femme, Sun Singer, standing, looking down as she buttoned up a white, high collard shirt, the long sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She wore strange black and white pants that fell to scuffed and stained shoes. "What are you wearing femme?" The femme jumped at his gravelly voice, large green optics meeting his red ones. "Lord Megatron! I-I'm sorry sir, I was just leaving my room to make your dinner." He stepped further into the room, towering over the slender femme. Upon closer inspection, he found the femme to be physically appealing. She would only reach him midchest, but she stood tall and proud, hands on her curvy hips. Her chest was lusciously full beneath the thick white cotton of her top. Her hair was short, but it suited her facial structure and large doe like eyes. Her lips were full and plump, as if she had just finished kissing a mech. "Again. What is this you are wearing?" Those large doe eyes looked down at herself and flushed prettily. "Um, it's called a chef's coat. Its standard wear in kitchens. Um, what would you like for dinner sir?" Megatron studied the femme for a few more moments, watching as she fidgeted under his intense stare. "Surprise me femme." With that she dashed out of the room, narrowly dodging a startled Lugnut who watched unabashed as her pert little aft sashayed down the hallway, head turning shooting his a soft smile. "Sorry about that sir! In a hurry!" With that she disappeared into the small kitchen that was designated only for Megatrons usage. Lugnut joined Megatron in standing gazes still locked on the door where she had disappeared. "is that the new cook I have heard about my glorious Lord Megatron?" The bigger mech grunted, glaring at his subordinate. "Was there something you needed?" The bulky mech jumped, his round belly jiggling. "Oh, yes mighty Lord Megatron, these are the reports from the last meeting you requested." Grabbing the data pads from the mech, he snarled. "Get out. And if I ever see you starring at my cook again, I will gouge out your optics. Am I clear?" Lugnut trembled, quickly nodding and escaping the room before any harm could befall him. With a sigh, Megatron moved to his big desk, slipping down into the plush seat, running a hand through his salt and pepper hair, fingers falling to trace the scars that marred the right side of his face. They were old and puckered, slightly faded against his tan skin. Settling back he released a sigh as the door swung open again, this time, his cook stepping back in, a tray in her hands. Sitting a little straighter, he watched her as she approached, her lower lip clutched in her teeth. Setting the covered tray in front of him, she bowed. "Is there anything else my Lord?" He nodded. "Tell me what you are feeding me femme." She hesitated before lifting the lid.

Delicious scents wafted up and filled his olfactory senses. "I prepared pan seared chicken breast in wild mushroom sauce served on bed of wild rice with grilled fennel and beet salad." She stated proudly, green eyes glowing when he leaned forward and sniffed, a smile of satisfaction on his lips. Clearly she was quite competent with her talents and she knew how to put together a fine meal in little time. Something he could appreciate in a cook. "You are dismissed femme." She bowed again and with a turn of her heel was gone. Without hesitation, he dug in, eyes closing as the flavors danced over his tongue. This was so much better than anything the cafeteria on base could offer. Indeed he would keep her around for a while longer. His newest cook, interested him, dredging up emotions he could have sworn went dormant many, many years ago. She sparked something deep in his chest that made him rub his chest as he ate. Ignoring his chest, he quickly redirected his attention to the data pads, making sure to get his mind off the way her aft and round hips swayed as she walked. This was going to be very interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Kat sank down against the cool metal of the industrial fridge, hand clutching the cloth over her rapidly beating heart.

She had no idea. No inclination what so ever, that Megatron would be, would be so…..HANDSOME! Shoving her

flushed face into her hands she felt her womanhood clench as the mental image of the leader of the Decepticon faction

rose in her mind's eye. Easily six foot seven, dark crimson red eyes, hard yet rugged face, right cheek marred with old

scars, giving him a grizzled warrior look about him. It also helped that his whole body was built like a tank! Muscles

rippled beneath the fabric of his suit shirt, stretching the cloth over a wide chest, tapering off into a narrow waist and

long legs. She suspected that if he wasn't wearing pants, his legs would be lean and muscled, easily carrying the wide

set shoulders and muscled body. His hair was salt and pepper, lending him an air of a man who had seen a lot in his time

and knew how to handle whatever was thrown at him. And god his lips! Perfect cupids bow, pulled down in a frown or

scowl, but it looked wonderful with the cleft in his chin that worked with his manly, squared jaw, while a five o'clock

shadow made him look dark, dangerous but oh so ruggedly sexy. She groaned, smacking a hand over her forehead.

"Why the hell did I volunteer again? Oh right, bitch on wheels." Grunting to herself, she paused to look around the

kitchen, for the first time taking time to really take in the rather small space. The twin fridge freezer was backed into the

opposite wall of the three tank sink, wedged in the middle was a stainless steel table in front of the range and ovens, and

across from that, a shelf full of tools and cooking instruments. An old, worn cook book caught her eye, sitting at the very

top, far from her reach. Standing, she shook herself. There was no space for affections for her boss. Stepping out into the

hall, she glanced around and paused when she saw yet another tall mech walking down the hall forwards her. He had a

pair of what looked like horns protruding from the soft black curls at the top of his head, long, angular face with and

equally long and angular body, but what caught her attention was the scarf covering his mouth and the eye patch

covering one red eye. Gulping she waved him over. "Pardon me sir, could you do me a favor?" the mech seemed to

think it over before nodding. Leading him in, she pointed at the book. "I'm sorry to bother you, but as you can see I am

vertically challenged. Could you please?" Again without a word, he reached up, and plunked the book into her hands.

"Thank you very much sir!" "Shockwave." She jerked at the raspy voice. "My designation is Shockwave femme." She

smiled sweetly, trying to mask the shiver of unnerve that crawled down her back. "Pleasure Shockwave. I'm Kat Sun

Singer." The mechs one good optic roved over her unabashed, before turning and leaving her in complete silence.

Shivering she scowled. "Note to self, avoid Shockwave with a burning passion." Turning back to the island table, she

flipped through the old pages, surprised to find some really old but interest recipes, Flipping through it, she paused when

the door swung inwards, a large cyber cat slinking in, ears and eyes locked on her. She offered up a warm smile, hoping

to every god she knew this notorious Decepticon wasn't in the mood to maul her like he had done to some of the

Autobots. "Hello, can I get you something?" The big cat slunk forward, sleek and muscular, absolutely beautiful in his

build. Leaping up onto the counter, golden optics locked on hers. She stood completely still, allowing the big mech to

inspect her, not moving as he leaned in, snuffling against her bare throat. If he felt like it, he could tear out her throat

with those strong jaws of his. She nearly jumped out of her skin when he pressed his head into the hollow of her throat,

purring loudly. Taking this as a good sign, Kat gently petted the sleek mechs head, scratching behind his ears, making

him purr louder. The door pushed open again, and this time a mech in full armor stepped in. visor a dark crimson

clashed with the darkest blue black she had ever seen. Long slender arms and legs, a few tentacle like cables peeking

over his shoulders. She instantly realized who this mech was, a mech whose torture tactics were something every bot

and human feared. "Oh, hello Mr. Soundwave." She recognized the TIC now, how he seemed to glide into the room on

his stabilizing servos. The visored mech nodded. "Designation: Requested." Continuing her stroking of the cat mech,

she didn't feel confident enough to stop, but all the same she smiled at the SIC as best she could. "Kattrina Sun Singer,

Lord Megatrons new cook sir." His visor flashed, and dimmed. "Megatron: Dangerous mech." The cat pulled back in

her grasp, golden optics locked on her face now. "Yes. I know. But I hope that I can please him enough with my cooking

he won't kill me any time soon." She looked back down at the cat purring away in her hands. "What is his name?"

Soundwave seemed to think about what she asked, probably weighing the pro's and con's of telling her the cat mechs

designation. Finally his visor lite up as his mechanical voice grated out an answer. "Designation: Ravage." Nodding she

scratched Ravage under the chin, all but making the mechanical cat to melt into her grip. "Nice to meet you Ravage.

Come by anytime you want. I like you." Ravage opened his jaws, and a slick tongue lolled out, lapping at her chin. She

giggled, watching as the sleek being turned and leapt off the table, leading Soundwave from the kitchen. Well that was

interesting! Returning to the book she flipped through, noting a few she thought would be fun to make. Leaning over

again she glanced up when the door opened again, quickly smiling at the sight of Barricade. The big mech returned her

smile, setting down the tray she had served to Megatron, a sigh of relief at the sight of a completely empty plate. He

grinned at her sigh. "I take it he enjoyed his dinner?" She grinned dumping the plates into the sink. "Yes, and if you like,

I made extra if you want to have dinner with me." Barricade nodded excitedly. "Anything is better than the slop they

serve in the cafeteria!" Laughing she pulled the chicken from the oven, watching as he pulled two stools from behind the

fridge. Working on the platting, she didn't notice him rove an appreciative eye over her form. "You look good in chef

whites. That's what they are called right?" Setting a plate in front of him she grinned. "Your right, and thanks, but

sometimes they get so hot and bothersome, but I know Lord Megatron would have my head if I was out of uniform."

They sat like that for a few hours, eating and talking, Barricade producing a bottle of wine they shared, words and

stories flowing easily between the two.

From the safety of his quarters, Megatron sat back in his chair, watching the live feed from the kitchen. He was

curious about his cook. If anyone caught him, he would chalk it up to making sure she didn't try to poison him. But he

snarled when Soundwave eyed her, and stared on in shock when Ravage and Soundwave entered, even more so

watching Ravage act like a kitten rather than a mech killing machine and spy, all but melting in the human femmes

hands. But now, he couldn't grit his dentas any harder or they would snap. Shots of anger and jealousy coursed through

him at the sight of her smiling and laughing so easily with the ground pounder. She was formal and cool when in his

presence, deep down, past the denials and anger, he longed for her to act like that around him. She seemed to light up the

room when she smiled, and she seemed to do a lot of that. Smiling at whoever entered her domain. Not snapping, or

defensive, but welcoming and curious. Now she was standing, hugging Barricade. His fist slammed into the desk,

cracking the wood beneath his fist. Barricade released her, patting her shoulder. Quickly he turned on the audio,

listening in intently. "Don't fret Kat. Megatron enjoyed your cooking. You are still alive. That's a good sign." Kat

frowned, biting at her bottom lip again. "I know that Cade. But, what about tomorrow? What if I make something that he

doesn't like and he decides to sick Ravage on me? I've seen the aftermath of that mech. It wasn't pretty! And that was

on you guys. You guys are built to take blows like that. I'm not! I'm fleshy and soft! One swipe and I'm dead. That's it!

No encore, no second life! And I don't like Shockwave. Something about him makes me nervous." Megatron made a

note to ban Shockwave from going anywhere near Kat, in and out of her kitchen. Barricade caught her chin and tilted it

till her gaze met his. "Tell Megatron. He won't let him hurt you. One thing I know about our Leader, when he gets

something he likes, he does all he can to protect it." Megatron grunted. That was true, damn his soldier for noticing that

much about him. Kat sighed and nodded. "I'll tell him first thing in the morning. Thanks Cade." He grinned and pulled

her into a hug again. "Don't over think it. You want me to walk you to your quarters?" She nodded as they pulled away.

"Please? If you're too busy," He waved a hand, silencing her. "Come on. I'll walk you to the door and make sure you

get in safe and sound." Megatron turned off the screen, lifting himself from his chair, a plan working in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Waving Cade goodnight, and closing the door behind her, careful not to wake up the Leader of the Decepticon. Having to step through his quarters to her own was going to be an issue in the future. Turning around, she froze. Megatron stood at the doorway of what she assumed was his private bathroom, water trailing down a very naked chest. A very muscled, slightly furry, scarred chest. With a towel slung low on his narrow hips, arms bulging as he toweled his hair, not noticing her presence.

Oh. My. Hot. Wet. Sexy. As. Sin. Lord. Megatron.

His muscled rippled exquisitely under his skin, his chest marred with puckered, old scars, one sliced down in the middle of his pecks, down his six pack and disappeared beneath the towel. He was a god. A hot, wet, golden skinned god. Gulping, she quickly dashed to her room, quietly and quickly closing the door behind her. Megatron grinned, he had watched her, how she froze, her eyes roving over his half naked form hungrily, how that little pink tongue darted out to lap at her lips, a hot flush working up her neck and across her cheeks before dashing into her quarters. Oh yes, this game would be very interesting if all her reactions would play out like the one she had just put on.

Kat soon found herself doing a lot more than just cooking for Lord Megatron. Besides odd and ends she soon found that some of the mechs would seek her out to see this new cook. A few days ago Blackout, a mech she didn't really know much about had knocked at her kitchen door, all but begging for some real food instead of the slop the cafeteria had decided to serv. One glance at the grey goop on his plate, she had dragged him in, sat him down and made him lunch. He was a quiet mech, not really trusting her, but when Ravage had slunk in, a carton of eggs carefully clenched in his jaws, he calmed. It seemed if Ravage trusted the human femme, everyone else would as well. After delivering Megatron's breakfast, Kat stumbled back a few steps when the big mech shoved an arm load of data pads into her arms and ordered to deliver them to Starscream in the rec room, not even making eye contact. Kat didn't hesitate to scramble from the room, fearing retaliation from the fearsome man. Halfway down the hallway though, she froze. She didn't know where the rec room was! Kat jumped when a big head rubbed against her leg, smiling when she found Ravage sitting and her side. The big mech cat nudged her, and taking the lead, led her to a huge room filled with mechs, tables everywhere, and energon dispenser's lining one wall. All optics fell on her as she entered, clutching data pads to her chest.

Fallowing Ravage, she ignored the stares and whispers that fallowed her. Ravage stopped next to a trio of slender, angular faced mechs in flight suits, each eyeing her with varying amounts of interest. "Um, Mr. Starscream, Lord Megatron asked me to deliver these to you." She address the group as a whole, trying to figure out who was Starscream. The furthest one, spiked black hair with a streak of red leaned forward, grabbing the pads from her arms. He grinned, eyeing her as his fingers brushed over her clothed chest. She didn't flinch, keeping her eyes locked on his as he pulled away. His grin was still in place as she turned and walked away, waving to Barricade and Black Out, and nodding respectfully to Soundwave and Shockwave as she passed them on the way out, pausing when a slender servo caught her wrist. She really didn't want to turn around and find out who had a grip on her, but she knew that with Barricade near, she wouldn't be in too much danger.

Soundwave stood behind her, a silent shadow, facemask showing only the reflection of her face. His servo lifted and traced her cheek gently. It took Kat a good amount of will not to flinch from the silent mech's touch. The room fell silent, all eyes watching the even unfold. Thankfully, Soundwave spoke, breaking the awkward silence. "Ravage: well cared for. Appreciation: Great." Smiling, Kat patted Ravage, making the mech purr loudly in the now silent room. "No problem Mr. Soundwave. I enjoy his company." His servo dropped and Kat left, feeling all eyes on her back as she went.

The rest of the evening was going smoothly for Megatron, Starscream hadn't opened his mouth all day. He was more concerned with whispering with his trine mates. And the other soldiers seemed to be doing everything in their power to get things done to avoid his wrath. He felt giddy. He nearly chuckled to himself as he rounded the corner and his happy little world crashed down around his ears. Kat was leaning on Barricade, chef's coat torn off, half of her right arm a bright, blistered mess, and Ravage yowling at her feet as Knock Out calmly guided the trio into his med-bay. His feet moved without command, starting at a trot and going into a full blown run, lungs and arms pumping as he skidded to a stop in the med-bay doors, optics wide at Kat hissing in pain as cold water was poured over the furious looking skin. "Son of a bitch that freaken hurts!" Barricade chuckled as she glared at the medic, but held her slender form against his chest, keeping her from moving as the red haired medic worked on her arm. Big hands slow and methodical, never missing a single inch of now puckering and blistering skin of the woman.

"What in Pit's name happened here?" His voice rattled the rafters, and he realized his question didn't come out as a harsh command instead came out as a loud snarl. Kat growled back but flinched as cooling cream was slathered over the skin. "Our dear Kat accidently set her sleeve on fire. Luckily she is a much faster thinker than most humans and plunged her arm into the dish sink that she had filled with water. So now, if you would calm down Megatron, she will be just fine and I will release her into your loving care in a matter of minutes." Knock Out purred as he worked, smirking to himself. The leader scowled. Kat was now garbed only in a tight nearly see through white tank top that pushed her breasts upwards, and accented her hourglass figure. Kats eyes were dark, swirling with hidden emotions as her bottom lip was clamped in her teeth, keeping her voice muted as the medic worked on her injured arm. His spark was clenching harshly in his chest, fear coursing alongside relief in his veins. Knock Out continued his work, glancing up at the now calmer Kat. "So what of this that I have heard, you cooking for mechs who come to your kitchen hmm? And why haven't I been invited yet?" Kat smiled, then winced before commenting. "Well, after I saw that grey goop you mechs call food, which by the way needs to be designated a war crime against the food world." All three mechs chuckled, and nodded in agreement. "And if you come by my kitchen I would be more than happy to cook something for you Knock Out. All mechs are welcome in my domain." Knock Out nodded his thanks before pulling away and offering a soft smile. "And done. No cooking till it's completely heals. Sorry my lord, but she needs to rest. Any wrong moves can harm her." Kat jerked from Barricades hold and snarled, her once good mood thoroughly trashed. "I am not some damn delicate flower! I have dealt with worse! I have a job to do and no amount of burns or bruises is going to keep me from doing my job! So shudup and get the fragging hell out of my scrapping way!" She swore rather beautifully Megatron noted, watching as the petite femme turned and marching past him, Ravage hot on her heels, aft swaying attractively as she stalked down the hallway, nearly shoving Thunder cracker out of her way and disappeared into her kitchen. Megatron watched her go, stunned how such a small femme could contain such a huge amount of attitude. He liked it. She was spunky. She didn't let hurtles get in her way. And it was an added bonus that her body was one of the most attractive he had ever seen in a human femme on this wretched planet. Oh yes he liked this femme.

Fallowing in her wake he found Ravage outside her kitchen door. "Got kicked out?" The feline growled, and turned away, clearly in a huff about being kicked out by his favorite person on the entire base. Pushing the door open, Megatron barley managed to dodge a wayward spud that collided with the door where his head had been. A string of curse words came from that pretty mouth as she snarled, tears in her eyes, looking around her domain. She kept running her hand through her hair, making little whimpers and huffs, clearly distraught. Stepping in, he caught her by her slender shoulders, catching her eyes. Her face paled and she thrashed, trying desperately to escape his strong hold. "Easy Kat. I am not here to tell you, you can't do your job. I am actually proud that you wish to push forward despite your injury." Her gaze finally met his and she sagged in his grip as if all the fight just left her in one whoosh of air. Kat pulled away from his now loose grip, running a shaking hand through her hair, looking anywhere but her boss. "I'm sorry my lord, but in a kitchen it's a tough world. To be a woman is considered a handicap, but to be a woman and injured is a death sentence. When Knockout told me to take it easy, I felt that I would lose my place. Hell, lose everything I have slaved most of my life for!" He stood, silent for a moment before leaning in and pressing his lips to her forehead.

Kat was stunned. D-Did Megatron, THE Lord Megatron just kiss her on the forehead? And was hugging her to his ridiculously amazing chest? Holy bloody hell. Okay correction, holy hot, muscled chest! Up close and personal he was like hot, velvet cover stone! The feeling got even better when Megatron spoke, sending pleasurable rumbled through her body where they were connected. "Neither of those are any damn good reasons for me to get rid of you. You are a damn good cook and I want to have you here. Now, how about you show me what to do and we enjoy our meal together?" Kat was honestly shocked and thrilled as she pulled away from his far too comfortable embrace. This mech was the first man to see her other than a woman. He saw her as an asset. Smiling, she pulled away, pushing the door open. "Ravage, sweetie come in. I'm so sorry." Megatron watched as she knelt, cooing to the killing machine, scratching under his chin till he purred. She was indeed a very stunning and curious femme. Megatron leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest, simply enjoying watching her. Standing again Kat grinned, trying to brush off the way his eyes seemed to lock in on her. "Now, let's get this party started."


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the night was enjoyable. Megatron was a willing student, listening to her instructions, watching her in rapt awe as she cooked with one arm. She was far more talented than he had first imagined. She would chop and saute, startling him when she set fire to a pan, tossing the ingredients up into the air with such skill and precision, he could only watch in rapt awe. Soon, the kitchen was filled with the wonderful scent of rosemary chicken, garlic mashed potatoes and summer salad. Kat would step up behind him, her one good arm wrapping around him to help guide him, not tutting and scolding, but softly, explaining the correct method and praising him when he did it well. He was startled at first. Never had he been praised. Not even his father had offered such words. It felt, nice. He felt pleasure when she patted his shoulder, smiling up at him. He couldn't help a jolt of enjoyment that shot through him. This was what he wanted. Her to be herself around him, smiling and laughing. IT was so much better than the aloof and professional persona she put on when around him. Finally the meal was plated and the trio sat together, she and Megatron talking for the most of the night, finding so much more in common than just injury's and cooking. After Ravage had finished his meal and slunk off down the dark halls of the base to do whatever he did, Kat pulled out a bottle of wine, and sat, pouring two glasses as they sat together, finishing their meals as they talked. Megatron found that this femme was spunky, courageous, outright, funny and downright sassy. He could honestly get used to having her on his base, and constantly at his side. Hell, even to just have her at his side would be enough to the tyrant, for now. He couldn't figure how he managed without her before. She got her tasks done in record time, getting everything done in less time than most of his soldiers could think about, and she was willing to take on extra tasks other than simply being his cook.

He walked through the now quiet halls of the base, holding the sleeping woman to his chest, Ravage, who had reappeared just as he was closing the door to the kitchen, at his heels, watching him with golden optics, watching every move he made with the sleeping woman nestled against his chest. He could imagine her as his spark mate. She would be able to deal with him, help him, love him even. Something that many mechs and femmes had tried in the past and had found to be too much of a chore then a pleasure. Pushing the door to her quarters open, he took in the room. It easn't small by any means, and surprisingly well kept. Data pads and books sat neatly on the desk shelving, the desk itself was littered with piles of recipies, and various cooking tools. He strode to her bed, tugging back the covers before gently Ssttling the femme down onto her bed, he pulled back, watching her. She breathed deeply and slow, hair spiked despite the ordeals of the day. Yes, he could imagine her as his sparkmate. But a spark mate to who? An old man with a ragtag army and an ideal? No she deserved far better than anything he could offer her. Discouraged by his own emotions and the truth of what he was, he left her, completely unaware of the eyes locked on his form, and a private that was being used.

For the next few months, Megatron and Kat fell into a comfortable routine. She would awake early, prepping his breakfast, and awakening him with the morning reports, hot cube of energon, his breakfast, often setting it on his desk along with his reports, and leaning over, gently shaking his broad, bare shoulder till he roused, handing him his equivalent to coffee before running the odd and end tasks he gave her, Ravage always a constant at her heels. The big cat mech began to stay while outside of Megatrons quarters, staying at her side, even helping her by grabbing ingredients from the fridge or shelving and guiding her through the maze like halls of the base. He was a good partner, always eager to taste her cooking. Although he was a robot cat in every sense, he did enjoy human cooking. But some strange stuff was going on in the base. The mechs who would barely notice her would call her out of her kitchen, to walk, to talk, even to invite her to sit with them to sip energon and share a conversation about some subjects, often times telling her stories of the glory days of a gladiator mech on Cybertron named Megastronus. And it seemed, as strange and silly as it seemed in her eyes, that Megatron was becoming jealous of the mechs calling on his cook. But he didn't say anything because she would always get her job done, and please him with her cooking.

He growled as he watched the Seeker trine corral his cook towards the rec-room, hands and eyes flitting over her as TC captured her attention, grinning down at her and saying something that made her blush. Megatron wanted to rip his head off, but controlled his rage, He would let her pick her own mate. As much as it killed him inside, he would let her choose. And again that little voice in the back of his head whimpered, wanting him to be the mech to claim her as his own, but a sharper, sterner voice would always speak up, reminding him that she deserved far better than an old, ornery, and temperamental old man to be her sparkmate.

After escaping the grabby hands of the seekers and escaping into the safety of her kitchen. Sighing, she turned from the oven, lowering a plate of steak tips and spinach with her now famous potato salad to the floor for her metal counterpart. Ravage rumbled happily, rubbing against her legs before laying down to dig in. Smiling at him, she leaned back against the counter, and she paused, contemplating about her time here at the Decepticon base. Sure she missed Jazz and Bee, and of course the boss bot himself, keeping her comm calls to the bare minimum to the Autobots at the end of each month, sighing as she listened to them complain and demand for her to come back for any reason. But she also enjoyed her time here immensly. She had met so many of the once scary mechs on the battlefield and found they were often sweet, kind mechs who enjoyed pausing in their work to talk to her. Her favorite mech so far was Random, one of the now split personalities of Blitzwing had come to adore him as much as he adored her. As if knowing she was thinking about him, the six foot, hoodie clad mech pranced in, his hood firmly in place over his head, only his red optics and jaded red mouth peeking out of the blackness of the shadow that the hood created. "Zer iz mein favorite frae! Howz iz youz?" She laughed returning his hug, laughing harder when he picked her up and twirled her around as if they were waltzing around the crampt room. "I am good Random, what has you so excited today?" They stopped twirling as the big mech blinked at her, clearly stunned. "Youz don't knowz?" She chuckled and shrugged. "Wouldn't be asking if I already knew sweet spark!" Kat had long ago picked up their terminology, having always welcomed the mechs of the base to her kitchen, they were soon loving her as a sister, and adopted her as their unofficial mascot for the base. "Todayz iz youz zparking day!" Kat froze her eyes going wide with realization. Her sparking day, which meant today was her birthday. She had totally forgot. "Oh, is that all?" Random stared at her slack jawed. She smiled, petting his head softly. "You have the right idea Random, usually humans enjoy their sparking day, but I never had a reason too. So I never really celebrated it." The femme patted his shoulder, a motion he knew meant to place her back onto her feet. Once firmly planted on the floor she turned, silently dismissed the subject, hoping the sweet Random would get the hint and drop it before the whole base figured it out. She didn't want anyone, much less Lord Megatron to figure it out. Only Primus knows what the big mech would do, if he would do anything at all.

Random left her to take care of Lord Megatrons lunch, quickly seeking out his leader. It was common knowledge among the ranks that Megatron had feelings for the pretty human, but being leader, he didn't show any of his emotions towards her other than cool aloofness outside the kitchen, but several had caught them together in his quarters or her kitchen, and were fast to report the complete difference in his character. He wasn't snarling and angry, he would laugh, poke fun with her, and sit for hours simply talking. It seemed to everyone that he enjoyed her company a lot more than they did, and many thought that it would be a good idea if the pretty little femme spark bonded with him, the hope to make him the calmer mech he was around her. Running to his brothers in the control room, he quickly flung himself at Icy who dropped the data pads he had been carrying to catch the flying ball of energy that he called his brother. "Randomz. Vat haz I told youz before, notz to do zat. Vat haz youz in zuch a rush?" Random clung to his brother, nuzzling the paler of his two brothers. "Todayz iz Katz zparking day, anz zhe vishez no von to knowz! But I zink Megatronz vould likez tooz knowz." Icy blinked and nodded slowly. He himself had figured the two would figure out that they were meant to be together, and hopefully sometime soon. She was warm, like the sun, and he cold and cool like the moon. A perfect pair that completed the other. Neither would, nor had, worked past their boss and cook even though it was known she would wake him every morning, delivering data pads and energon as their morning routine, and he would come to her kitchen where they would cook together and sit for hours, simply talking.

Standing in her kitchen, completely unaware of the plan that was unfolding, Kat stood in her kitchen glaring at the two young mechs who were trying to look innocent. And failing. Miserably. Rumble and Frenzy stood, smiling sweetly, hands behind their backs, grinning. They wore matching red visors and hoodies, but Rumble was garbed in red, black and white while his twin was garbed in blue, purple and white. She had heard stories about these twins, essentially teenagers that drove everyone else on the base near insane with their antics. "There is no way in hell. You two are notorious for your sugar highs and crashes. I do NOT want Megatron on my ass cause you two pulled the cute and innocent act and had me make you sweets." Frenzy wilted while his brother gasped in excitement. "What if we promise not to overdo it?" Kat frowned, but she felt her will weakening at them putting on puppy dog pouts were just too damn cute to ignore. Tossing her hands up in the air she grumbled. "Fine! Sit! Both of you!" They quickly obeyed as she pulled a fresh fruit tart from the fridge. She pulled out the tart, smirking when they ooh and aahed over the strawberry, blueberry and tangerine creation. Slicing three pieces, she handed over two, and placing one down onto the floor for Ravage. Putting the tart away she folded her arms over her chest and leaned back against the fridge. "You didn't get those from me. Got it?" They nodded, gobbling up with hums and purrs as they ate. She laughed a little. She always enjoyed making sweets, but she wasn't all that sure if Megatron would enjoy them. Frenzy finished his slice in record time, grinning as his brother finished as well. "Do you think big M would like it this too?" Rumble nodded enthusiastically, making Kat perk instantly. "Megatron likes sweets?" Both nodded. "You wouldn't believe it, but he is a huge fan of sweets!" Kat hummed, shooing them out the door. "Okay, good to know, and remember," "You didn't give us any sweets!" They mimicked together making her grin. "Good boys." Closing the door, she turned, grinning. So many ideas went through her head as she pulled out ingredients, mixing and combining, whipping and tempering. Half an hour later, she was walking towards the command center, Ravage at her side, guiding her. Stepping into the room, she paused. The mechs at their stations glanced at her, clearly surprised at her presence, but several lifted hands to wave in greeting. The sudden scilence had Megatron looking up from the data pad in his hand, holding himself down as a thrum of excitement ran through his spark as she sashayed into his command center.

"Yes Kat?" Meeting Megatrons gaze she moved over to where he sat in his throne, lifting the plate to his view. An array of sweet treats sat there, gleaming in the low lights of the computer screens. "I thought you would enjoy a snack since you missed lunch my lord." He studied her for a moment before cracking a smirk. "What do you have to offer Kat?" She smiled back. "Passion fruit madeleine's, white chocolate and almond éclairs, triple chocolate cookies and last but not least, raspberry, lemon and peach lindzer cookies." Megatron looked over the plate with such a critical eye someone would assume that he was looking over battle plans. He picked a lemon lindzer cookie and popped it into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. His crimson gaze fell back on hers and he nodded with a grin. "Delicious. As always, thank you Kat." Setting the plate at his side she bowed and left, winking at Barricade as she sashayed out. Everyone was at a standstill, many glancing around. Never, ever had they hear THE Lord Megatron utter the words 'thank you' in one sentence. Never. Ever. Starscream sat is stunned shock at his console, looking as if his brain was broken. He couldn't believe what he had just heard, and he was even more shocked that some cook could get the mech to utter those words! And with cookies! He would defiantly have to look into this little human a little closer.


	5. Chapter 5

After they were released for the day, Starscream paused as Random rushed up to him. The younger decepticon rarely came up to him, if ever. "Mr. Starscream, I ask you for your help!" The flier scowled, hands on his thin hips. "And why exactly should I help you?" Random glanced left, and then right, then motioning the flier to lean down so he could whisper into his ear. With a sigh, the six foot flier leaned over to the five foot three grounder and listened carefully. His optics widened, then narrowed, and a smile split his face. "Oh, that is brilliant! I'll get Kat if you set everything else up." Random nodded, dashing away with a wide grin on his face. The seeker did the same, so many plans going through his head.

Kat slunk into her room, and grinned. For the past few weeks, someone had been leaving little gifts and notes on her berth. Megatron assured her there wasn't anyone on base who would dare hurt her, and she instantly ruled him out. He wasn't the kind of mech to fall for a human. She figured it was Barricade who had been sweet on her since she got to base. This time, a pretty glass rose sat beside a note. Lifting the purple glass, her fingers gently petted the green stem as she eyed the folded note on her pillow. The first gift had been a bottle of rare high-grade energon, a much stronger version of earth liquor. She had been shocked, but hadn't thought much of it until the next day when yet another gift was on her pillow. This time a pair of stunning opal earrings. From then on, many different gifts and treasures appeared in her room, alongside short and simple notes. This one read:_ Happy Sparking Day sweet Kat. –your admirer from afar._ A sigh escaped her lips as she clutched the note to her chest, a silly smile across her lips. But she had other things to worry about tonight. She was hoping to ask Megatron to a nice, private dinner with her in her kitchen. She had even made a large cake that she could share with her favorite Decepticons. Setting the rose among the growing collection of gifts on the shelf above her bed she proceeded to shrug out of her chef coat to get ready for the dinner she truly hoped he would join her for.

Megatron growled as Barricade and Starscream filled his doorway, data pads at the ready. "You have WHAT for Kat?" Barricade glanced nervously at Starscream who rolled his eyes and snipped. "It doesn't matter. We have them for Kat. Can we please go see her?" Megatron snarled, grabbing the datapads from him and stomping towards her quarters, never noticing the grin on the two mechs faces as they looked not at Kat, but at their Leaders face.

Kat groaned as she pulled the sweat soaked undershirt off, completely unaware of her door opening and the trio that froze. Megatron stared, wide eyed as his cook stripped her shirt off, revealing a toned tummy and bountiful breasts encased in cups of black lace. But what caught his gaze was the little bauble hanging from her navel. Barricade and Starscream stood on either side of him, optics wide and jaws slack. She didn't notice them as she shimmied out of her chefs pants, revealing a pert aft encased again with thin black lace. She had a birthmark on her hip, and several moles dotting her slender yet bountiful form, but they only enhanced the beauty of the tan skin that was exposed. Megatron lost all control of his servos and dropped the datapads he had been clenching. Turning at the sound, Kat froze at the sight of the three mechs in her doorway. Snatching up the silk robe Knock Out generously got her as a gift after she had healed from her burns, she draped it over her bare skin and glared at the trio who had yet to move, speak, or blink. "Can I help you? And have you ever heard of knocking?" Barricade was the first to react. With a cat call. "By the Pit! Kat you've got a fine piece of aft!" Megatron snapped his heads towards him, murder in his eyes. Kat, seeing the oncoming shedding of blood, marched forward, shoved Starscream and Barricade out of her door way and jerked Megatron in, slamming the door in the other twos faces. Turning to Megatron she played off the actions by tugging her robe closer around herself. "You needed something my lord?" he stared down at her for a full moment, crimson optics burning with a fire she hadn't seen before. His big hand came up, fingers tracing across her cheek. She stood, frozen. She didn't understand what was going on. Sure, she had seen him half naked more times than she could count, but never had she acted on her feelings, simply opting to shove her emotions back into the darkest corner of her mind where she hoped they would shrivel up and die. But the way he was looking at her, stroking her like she was made of glass and the slightest touch would break her. She trembled, those feelings she had shoved into the corner came back with a vengeance, rearing up with a roar of pure want and need.

They didn't think. They simply came together, lips meeting, a rumbling purr from the tyrant at the feel of his cooks silken lips on his and a shaking whimper from Kat as she felt that strong body press into hers. Her slender form pressed into his, arms circling, holding the other to them. His tongue begged for entrance, nipping at her full bottom lip. Kat opened her mouth to gasp, whimpering when Megatrons glossa dove in, exploring everything, laying siege to her as she clung to him, trembling. His glossa was hot and demanding; she couldn't deny him even if she wanted too. Her fingers itched up into his hair, silently reveling in how soft his locks were as he bent her backwards, fiercely staking claim on her mouth, tongue, lips and teeth driving her to a whimpering pile of hot flesh. As suddenly as it had started, it stopped. Megatron all but shoved her away, eyes wide, chest heaving. She landed on her bed, eyes wide, and lips plump from his sensual assault. He snarled, turned and stormed out of her room, slamming the door behind him.

Kat sat up, feeling as if her heart had just been ripped from her chest. What had just happened, was like nothing she had ever experienced before. She jerked when her computer beeped, signaling an incoming comm call. Straitening herself she strode over, smiling when Jazz filled up her screen. "Hey Jazz man! How have ya been?" Jazz grinned back, his blue visor gleaming. "Been dying slowly in side cause yo hot self aint 'ere! Now! Tonight! Yo, meh, yah fav mechs, special dinner! Dress up nice dawrlin! I'll pick yo up in half hour! Oh! An wear tat sexay lil blue number!" She chuckled, and nodded. "Will do. I'll meet you at the entrance. Don't think the cons would like an Autobot in their base." Jazz chuckled and cut the call. Kat sunk into her chair, allowing a tear to slip down her cheek. She didn't want to have feelings for the mech. But damn it! She wasn't a toy! Jerking, she stood, striding to her bathroom. If she was going out, the whole base was going to see her, and Megatron would regret toying with her.

Megatron stood in the hall, glaring daggers at Starscream. The flier was scowling back, fists clenched at his sides. "What the hell! You kissed her and you tossed her aside? What the hell is wrong with you? Do you know what you just did to her? Good Primus! Do you have to ruin everything?" Megatron snarled, grabbing his throat and tossing him against the wall. "How dare you! I am still leader here! She is just a damn human! I can use her as I see fit! Do you understand me?" The flier snarled, lashing out and landing a strong blow to his side. Megatron recoiled, startled. Starscream was always a coward, never fighting him, so the blow was something he hadn't been expecting. "You two are meant for the other! Don't you see that? Can't you see how she looks at you? How she wants you? But you are clearly too blind to see it!" Tossing his arms in the air Starscream opened his mouth to say something else, but he looked past Megatron, and froze. Growling, he did the same, and froze, his eyes widening and his spark clench and his prick swell with arousal.

Kat strode down the hall, long lean legs gleaming, hair shinning, face made up in powder and color. She wasn't garbed in her chef coat and baggy pants, instead she was garbed in an evening gown, so tight it was like a second skin. It had these small straps that held a low cut top that barley contained her breasts, pushing them up to create a delicious v just beneath her throat. There was a slit from her ankles to her hip, allowing her long legged strides, her delicate feet clad in strappy, sky high high heels that clicked as she walked. The color of her gown was a deep, sapphire blue, glittering with every movement and breath she took. She held a crystal clutch in one hand, while sapphire gems hung from her earlobes and draped gracefully around her throat and wrist. She was stunning, like a goddess only Primus could create. She strode past them, not even noticing them as she sashayed towards the front of the base. The other mechs she passed, stopped, turning to watch her go. Megatron raced after her, joining her side where he growled. She didn't acknowledge him, but smiled and waved at Frenzy and Rumble who whistled as she passed them. "Where the hell are you going?" She glanced at him, her usually jade green eyes were a swirl of emerald, the color they turned when she was hurt or angry, or worse yet, both. "Jazz and the Autobots are treating me to dinner for my birthday. You won't need me. You're meal in waiting in the kitchen. If you will excuse me my lord, I can't be late." She kept walking, leaving the base, welcoming the silver haired man just beyond the gates. Megatron stopped, watching. She hugged him, smiling and laughing as he held the car door open, helping her in before getting in himself and driving away. Today was her sparking day? Why hadn't she told him? Why hadn't she stopped him from kissing her? And why did his spark hurt so much? Turning away he moved to her kitchen, feeling sorrow for the first time that day when he found two plates laid out. Candles were lit, and a bottle of wine was set out with two glasses. Stumbling forward he found a note, and couldn't help a seed of regret and horror settling down into his chest.

_My dear lord Megatron,_

_By now I have left the base with Jazz so it is safe for me to say this. I cannot come back to be your cook. My feelings for you as a man instead of as my boss could not be hidden after the kiss we shared. It was something that I had dreamed of since I first saw you. The time we spent together, in my kitchen, will be some of the fondest memories that I will have of us, and I will hold them near and close to my spark till my days are done on this planet. I realized after you pushed me away, that I cannot live with these feelings if they are not returned. And I also came to the conclusion that if I would be forced to be in your presence and be forced to hold my feelings for you in, it would be unbelievably painful. For the both of us. So, please, enjoy, and I hope that my absence will not be too much of a burden. I have left a name and number of another cook. He was my apprentice for several years and is quite component in his talents._

_Sincerely,_

_Kattrina SunSinger._

_P.S there is a special dessert in the fridge. Please call in Barricade, Starscream, Ravage, Soundwave, Black Out, Frenzy, Rumble and Random and share it with them as my way of saying good bye. This is all I ask, Lord Megatron._

Megatron stood, stunned, watching as water droplets hit the paper clenched in his shaking hand, not surprised to find that they were tears. His tears. He lost Kat. His Kat. What in the name of Primus had he done?


	6. Chapter 6

Far away, Kat sat at a round table, sipping a glass of champagne, smiling at Sideswipe and his twin who sat on either side of her, laughing and cracking jokes. She was surrounded by the mechs she adored, but still felt so out of place. Optimus, Sentinel and Ultra Magnus talked among themselves, winged by Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz and Prowl. She was happy to be here, with them, to be surrounded by familiar faces, but it wasn't the same. She missed Black Out and Ravage. She missed Random and his brother's constantly bickering and poking fun at each other. She missed Starscream and his trine, always together, offering to fly her around the world and flirting their afts off. She miss Rumble and Frenzy with their constant sugar highs and crashes, always pestering her for sweets. Above all, she missed Megatron. Despite the hurt she suffered, she still missed him, missed his strength, his smile, his scent. Sipping from her glass again, she jerked in surprise as her phone went off in her lap. Excusing herself, she dashed outside, shivering as the nigh breeze ruffled her dress. Pressing the devise to her ear she sucked in a deep breath before answering. "Hello?" There was a jumble of voices before one jerked to the forefront. "Kat, sweet spark where are you?" Starscream's voice soothed over her, and she smiled. "Hey Star, I-I um I left." Clearly she was on speaker when a jumble of voices protested, others demanding why. Calming herself down from the verge of a full blown break down of tears she cleared her throat as the line went silent again. "The reason is, well, I fell in love with Megatron. And we, um, we kissed. Do you know the term 'curled your toes'? That's how it felt. It was amazing. Better than amazing. If I had a spark it would have burst out of my chest. But, he shoved me away, and stormed out like I was at fault. And that's when I realized I couldn't stay. It would be so painful. To stay and see him every day." There was silence before there was a rumbling yowl. She felt tears pricking at her eyes. "Oh Ravage. I'm so sorry, if I knew I could come back, I would. I wish I could go back to you all. I miss you all so much. I never realized how uncomfortable I was with the Autobots. But now, now I do." She sank to a bench, clutching her phone to her ear, eyes closed. She did miss them. They had become the family she never had with the members of the Autobots. Sure she liked them, and they liked her, but they never got to know her. The Decepticons did. They took the time, saught her out, asked her about herself. She loved them so dearly, and now that she was away, with no prospect of going back, her heart shattered just a little more. "Come back home Miss. Kat!" Rumble. Poor Rumble. He was so sweet. "Yes! Please Miss. Kat!" Frenzy spoke up, she could hear the tears in his voice. Oh those poor babies, her poor twins. Twin terrors, yes. But they were her twin terrors. "I wish I could sweet sparks. I truly do. But, I-I just can't." She felt her chest constrict. "Kat, its Black Out. Megatron needs you back. He's locked himself in your kitchen and refuses to come out. He took your chef coat in with him, and we can hear him, well, crying. Kat, his spark is breaking. In all my years under him I have never seen him cry. He needs you!" Kat felt tears slide down her cheeks, and she stared off into space. She didn't need to hear that. There was no way Megatron had broken down. He was too strong for that. That was why she fell for him. He was her unmovable mountain, her rock when she wanted to just fall apart. Shaking herself, she ran a shaking hand over her cheek, swiping at the tears she found there. "I'm sorry. I really am. I want to come back home. I want to be there, with all of you. I miss you all. So much. So very much. But I can't. I just can't. Please understand." Pulling the phone away, she shut it off and stared into the night. She felt her heart break even more.

"So. You're in love with Megatron huh?" She jerked, and stared at Jazz as he sat down beside her. His visor glowed softly in the darkness of the night, his tux hugging his chest as he reclined back on the park bench next to her, full lips pulled back in his usual and ever-present smirk. "What you said. That you missed the cons, it was true wasn't it." She nodded. "I'm sorry Jazz man. But yes. They treated me so much better than the Autobot kitchen. They loved me like a sister. And I turned an ran. Primus I am pathetic." Jazz wrapped his arms around her as she cried. "Hey now. Tell ol Jazzy bout Megs. What did it feel like? Kissen the most hated mech in the universe?" She sniffled, closing her eyes as a weak smile pulled at her lips. "It was amazing. Like this fire was consuming my whole being. And Primus Jazz! When he touched me, he was so gentle, like his was scared if he touched me the wrong way I would break!" Jazz stroked her back, then shifted, hooking a finger beneath her chin, slanting his lips over hers.

He was gentle, moving in a way that made her tingle, but it wasn't the same, there was no fire and passion behind it. Pulling away he looked down at her. "How was tat?" She shook her head. "Not even close Jazz. I'm sorry." Jazz shrugged and stood, pulling her with him. "Nah sweet spark. I knew it wouldn't be the same. Have you ever heard of sparkmates?" She walked along his side and shook her head. "No, what is that? Like a soul mate?" Jazz nodded as he shrugged out of his jacket, draping it over her bare shoulders. "Essentially. It's when two sparks resonate at the same frequency. But you feel like you belong with that person, like when you leave them, this emptiness fills you, and when they're near, you feel complete." She nodded, yah, she knew that feeling. She got it when she left the Decepticon base. She missed Megatron. "Does that mean, Megatron and I, we, we're sparkmates?" Jazz stopped her, and held onto her shoulders. "You need to understand. You need to fallow ya spark. No matter how much ya hurt. Ya need ta. Tats how Prowl an I got tagether. We fought it. An then, one day, I almost lost 'im. That's wen we realized, we needed each other." Whipping her eyes she sighed. "Megatron isn't going to feel that. I was just a cook. If he truly wanted me, he would have taken me." They strolled back to the restaurant, and the rest of the evening went on, everyone enjoying themselves. Kat continued to get texts from the Decepticons, others began to text her, wanting her back, and some she didn't even know. Even the drones wanted her back. But she continued to tell them she simply couldn't. She did her job and avoided everyone for the full month until one day that Optimus called her into his office.

Sitting down, she eyed the blue haired man before her. Ever since she had come back, something was off about everything in the base. The kitchen became a loathsome place. The others would snap and snarl at her, call her a traitor and a whore. The bots wouldn't meet her eyes, and Optimus would insist that she stay near him, saying it was for her own protection. And on top of everything else that was going on, her secret admirers gifts kept showing up. Shoes, perfumes, gemstones, new and very expensive bellybutton rings made of gold and silver dotted with precious gemstones. The notes were essentially the same. It was strange that somehow her admirer had gotten into her room at the Autobot base, or even how they found it. She had been put into a spare bedroom near the basement, a place few ever ventured. She had shrugged it off and went on about her duties. She was missing the Decipticons more and more as each day passed. "Kattrina, I need to ask something of you." She nodded and watched as he ran a hand over his tired face. "The Decepticons have asked, actually asked, for you to be returned. They are telling me that Megatron has not come out of his private quarters since you left the base on your sparkingday. Apparently, the only time he comes out is to go strait to your kitchen, and again to lock himself in." Kat sat, completely stunned. She had expected him to just get over it and keep on living without her. "So, I have decided to give in. And give you back." Kat jerked out of her chair and flung her arms around the surprised mechs neck. "Thank you! Thank you so much Mr. Prime!" With that she spun and raced down the hall, racing into her room and grabbing her already packed bag. She hadn't unpacked. She didn't feel right. She didn't feel at home. Racing to the front of the base she froze. Optimus was standing, arms crossed over his chest as Ironhide, Prowl, Ratchet and Bumblebee yelled at him. "You can't let them have her back! They will rip her to pieces!" Optimus frowned and shook his head. "If there is any threat, we will be there to protect her. Now, Autobots, roll out!" They parted, grumbling. None of them wanted to let their favorite little human back into the clutches of the Decepticons again. Despite the fact she could only say good things about her time spent with them, many of the mechs had a deep seated fear that they were somehow controlling what she said. But for now, they would fallow Optimus and blast the hell out of them if they even looked at the sexy cook in the wrong way.

The ride was silent, Kat was trembling in excitement. She wanted so badly to just get there and run into their arms. Her phone was going off constantly, making her smile at the messages of joy and excitement to have her back at their base, and she couldn't have agreed more. She felt like she was going home for the first time in a long time. Optimus glanced over at her, and patted her shoulder, drawing her attention. Pointing out the windshield, she almost shouted her joy as the now familiar base in the side of a mountain came into view, the gates thrown wide open for the approaching convoy.


	7. Chapter 7

They pulled to a stop, just a few yards from the entrance of the base. The men were stunned to find a group, almost half the base had turned out to greet her. Optimus sighed, patting her shoulder and spoke. "Take care Kat. And if anything happens, just, call okay?" She nodded and dashed towards the Decepticons. Ravage led the charge, nearly tackling her as he leapt into her arms, but she caught him, holding his form tightly to her as she fell to her knees, crying into his metal fur. Ironhide lunged forward, but Optimus caught him, and pointed. Ravage was purring, lapping at her chin as Barricade joined her side, wrapping and arm around her and hugging her close. Bumblebee and the others watched on in shock as the Decipticons, known for their blood thirst and anger of the battlefield, surround the human, hugging her, words of joy passing to her, hands ruffling her hair and pulling her into chests for bone crushing hugs. Rumble and Frenzy pushed through, running up and flinging their arms around her neck, tears sliding down from beneath their visors. "Don't leave again Miss. Kat!" "Yeah! We need you Miss. Kat! Please don't leave again!" Ratchet shot a startled look to Optimus who nodded, watching as Kat held them to her, shushing them like a mother would. It would be a wonder if she were hugging her own sparklings, maybe even his. Optimus quickly shoved those thoughts away as Kat spoke in a soft and sweet voice to the mechs cuddled against her. "It's alright. I'm not leaving. Not unless I am forced too." Bumblebee stiffened when Soundwave stepped forward, his golden visor lighting up. "Kat: Welcomed. Absence: Greatly disliked." Tugging herself from the teenagers, she hugged the purple mech, making the Autobots flinch in surprise when the usually vicious and emotionless mech actually hugged her back, pulling her tighter, tilting till his visor touched the top of her head. "I won't leave again. I realized this is where I belong." The crowd cheered, leading her back towards their base, Soundwave lifting her easily off the ground to rest on his shoulder, holding her there as they turned their backs to the now stunned Autobots. None had expected the soldiers to be so happy to have a human in their midst. But clearly, the femme was something indeed very special. Optimus hoped that she was happy with the gifts he had Jazz sneak into her old room at the Decepticon Base and at his base. What had possessed him to admire her from afar was still a mystery to him, but he still sat in his office late at night, watching replays of her, in the Decepticon kitchen, cooking and chatting with the different mechs who entered, his spark surging whenever she smiled or laughed. One day he would have her to himself, but he would have to be patient. Oh so patient.

Kat felt so at home. The mechs around her hugged her, pulled her against them and begged, actually begged, that she would never leave again. Starscream was the one to pull her away and lead her to Megatron's quarters. "He hasn't come out in five days. Get in there and fix him. I don't like this. And you know it's bad when I'm saying something! He's actually cried Kat. Real tears. It's downright terrifying! Fix him already!" She nodded, smirking a little as she shoved the door open, surprised that it was unlocked and strode in. and froze in total shock of the sight that met her eyes. Usually his quarters were clean and orderly, but it wasn't anymore. Dirty laundry scattered the floor, the bed was in a state of disarray. Data pads and paperwork was scattered everywhere. But, there was no Megatron. Then, a thought hit her. Turning, she moved to her old quarters and pushed the door open.

There, on her old bed, Megatron lay. She covered her gasp of shock. He looked terrible. Eyes her sunken with deep shadows beneath them. His hair, usually shinning was dull and limp. His usually tan skin was ashen and grey. He looked horrible. He must have collapsed out of exhaustion, his clothes were rumpled and creased. Stepping in, she found her room was pristine, nothing had been touched and there was a thin layer of dust over everything. Moving to his side, she reached out, gently trailing her fingers over his cheek. "Oh Megatron, what did you do to yourself?" he shifted beneath her, his dull red eyes opening, catching hers. He blinked several times, as if coming out of a stupor before slowly sitting up on his elbows, jaw working as he frowned up at her. "This another dream? You can't be here. You left." His voice was ruff and held a slight tremble of doubt. Settling herself down on the bed beside him, she continued to stroke his cheek to thread through his now greasy hair. "No sweet spark. I'm really here." He lurched forward then, tackling her to the floor arms wrapping around her middle as he used his weight to propel them off the mattress.

She gasped, eyes wide at the near desperate look on his face. His arm around her slender waist kept her from making contact with the floor as he used the other to hold himself up, eyes locked on hers. "You're here, really here. This isn't a trick?" She smiled, both her hands coming up to cup his startled face. He flinched at first, but she persisted. Her fingers glided over his sculpted cheeks, cupping them as she held his gaze, smiling gently. "No trick. I'm back. For good. I realized, that this was, is, my home." He trembled, his big hands reaching, smoothing over her cheeks, down her neck, always in contact with bare skin. He grabbed her, pulling her up and against his chest, holding her so tight she almost couldn't breathe, but she didn't care. She felt like she belonged in his arms. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she held him to her as much as he was holding her to him. He trembled, actually trembled.

Sitting back, he pulled her into his lap, pulling back enough to cradle her face in his hands, slanting his lips over hers. She purred, her whole body heating up as he deepened the kiss, his glossa claiming her, teeth nipping at her lips and tongue. She pressed back into him, moaning as their tongues fought the other for dominance. He pulled away first, and she felt a deep dread press down on her happiness. His eyes had their glow back, but there was something there, something she couldn't tell. "Primus, I've missed you." He pulled her back against him, burying his face into her neck, taking deep breaths. She smiled, holding him to her. "I made such a huge mistake Kat. After I kissed you, I didn't realize why I felt the way I did. I was, I was scared. And when I saw you walk out and found the note, Primus. I messed up Kat. I messed up so bad." Kat stroked his hair, holding her to him as he trembled. "I agree. But for now, let's leave that in the past. By the way, have you seen your room? And when was the last time you showered?" He jerked away and glanced through the open door and froze. "H-How long have you been gone?" She frowned. "Um, a month and two weeks. Why?" He cursed, and jumped to his feet, taking her with him. She shrieked and clung to his shoulders at the sudden movement. He stomped out of her rooms and into his, then to her shock, into the bathroom. This was the first time she had ever entered, and was surprised at the huge marble, whirlpool path sat in the center of the room. Setting her back on her feet, he held her face again, guiding their lips together for a soft kiss, Kat relished in the sensation of Megatron's hands roaming endlessly over her body, caressing and exploring. Kat let out an appreciative and pleasured moan as Megatron cupped her aft, squeezing and rubbing. Both shuddered in bliss, lips parting and glossa dancing sweetly over one another as they lazily explored each other's mouth. Megatron's big hands began to tug at her clothing. Instantly she understood what he wanted, gently pulling out of his grip. "Go get some towels and I'll get the bath started. M'kay?" Megatron purred, and did as she asked. She turned, turning nobs and filling the marble tub in moments. She jumped when his big hands caught her hips, jerking her back against him, his head dipping, teeth nibbling at her throat. Moaning, she lilted her head to the side, giving him better access to the tender, and supple skin. His hands roamed, cupping and kneading, pinching and rubbing. She shuddered, gently pushing his hands away with a gentle laugh. "Okay, get undressed and get in, you need this more than I do." He grumbled but complied, turning her around with a smirk. "Fine, but you have to undress me." Kat shuddered, but obeyed. Slowly she unbuttoned his shirt, smoothing a hand over the skin that she exposed. He shuddered as she pushed the linen off his shoulders, her fingers moving to his belt. Megatron tilted her chin up, capturing her lips, nibbling and suckling at her tongue as she shoved his pants down to the floor, pulling away to gaze at the Leader of the Decepticons. He was everything she thought he would be. Huge muscles rippled and tensed as her fingers danced over them, mapping out every scar and curve. She glanced down and gulped. He was massive. Which shouldn't have surprised her, but it was, and it was perfect for him. He drew her attention as his hands gently tugged at her the hem of her t-shirt. He gently tugged it up and over her head, eyes roving over the skin that was revealed. Her breasts were encased in green lace this time, the same color of her eyes. He gently tugged her forward, bowing his head and burying his face into the soft skin of her breasts, smirking at the gusty moan that emitted from her as his glossa laved over the salty skin, savoring the unique flavor of her. His hands moved down, tugging at her jeans, pushing them down her lean legs, and he fallowed onto his knees, pausing when he found a tiny, swatch of green lace. "So perfect." He purred, slowly reached up her body, tugging the lace of her bra, allowing the bouncy flesh to be released from their lacy constriction. She whimpered as he cupped them, running his thumbs over her pert nipples. She threaded her hands through his hair, holding him to her as she shuddered, eyes closing, lips parted in rapture. Hooking his fingers into the lace, he ripped it off, earning a startled gasp that turned into a husky moan as his lips made contact with her thighs, his big fingers rubbing against the soaked and heated flesh betwixt her legs. His lips skimmed over her naval, pausing at the bauble hanging there. "What is this?" she shuddered as he rimmed her belly button with his glossa, flicking the gemstone ever other swipe. "Ah! I-It's called, OH! A belly b-button ringAH!" he nipped at the tender skin and flicked the bellybutton ring on last time before hooking an arm under aft, and hauling her up and against this chest . She clung to him, and he was pleased to find her jade green eyes were now a stormy green, darkened by lust. He gently lowered them into the tub, keeping her against him as the water lapped at their bodies.

Megatron felt complete. His spark swelled as his eyes roved over the woman against his chest, eyes closed, lips parted, cheeks flushed with pleasure as he ran the sponge over her skin, lathering it in rich suds. She felt perfect nestled in his lap, her pert little aft parked in his lap, his prick rubbing against her womanhood. He continued to stroke her arm, working the sponge over each digit before slowly working her underarm to her breast, eliciting a groan of pleasure and a delicious wiggle of her aft. He purred, and noticed something he hadn't noticed before. Long, short but jagged scars marred her body in different places. His fingers skimmed over a circular one on her shoulder. "Bullet wound." Her voice was soft and husky, as she ran her free hand over the puckered flesh. "Who?" She cut off his dark rumbling threat, gently stroking the flesh, then his own fingers, soothing the seething tyrant. "I wasn't always a cook. I was the first and only special ops member of the United States Marine Corps. I was the only exception. I was better than half the recruits, and three times more determined. That one, I got while in Guatemala. Drug lord decided it would be a grand idea to kidnap the Guatemalan Prime minister's daughter. I got her out, but got hit in the process. It got infected and ended up not healing correctly." She purred when his tongue lapped at the flesh there, warming her insides till they were rippling mass of hot goo. "My cook, is a fearsome woman." She chuckled, gently turning in his hold, nipping at his chin. "Damn right I am tough guy. And you best remember that." He chuckled, nuzzling her. This was what he wanted. A fierce femme to be his mate. Someone who could be there with him and help keep him sane. But again, those thoughts of who exactly he was made him pause. "Kat what do you see when you look at me?" She pulled back, her eyes locking on his. He looked so tired, worn down from the month she had been gone. Clearly, he had suffered just as much as she had in his absence. "What do you mean?" He shifted, becoming uncomfortable under her unwavering stare. "What do you find in me that you would be willing to come back, to treat me the way you have, after the hell I put you through?" She blinked before gently cupping his scared cheek. "Megatron, tell me, what do you see? Tell me what you see when you look in the mirror." He paused, watching her before sighing and turning his gaze from the pretty femme in his lap. "I see an old man. Ornery, temperamental, leading an army of mismatched and insane mechs. Nothing worthy of being your mate Kat. You deserve someone so much better than an old, scarred gladiator past his prime." Kat sighed, gently rubbing his scared cheek, drawing his crimson gaze. "Well, Megatron, I see you as a warrior, and a man with experience in real life. Not some young gun who has yet to figure out what the hell they want with themselves. I also see an intelligent man leading his army with an ideal he hasn't budged from since the beginning." Her hand trailed down to his wide chest, fingers splaying over his pounding heartbeat. "I see a wise gladiator that I love spending my time with. I enjoy cooking with you, being able to treat you as a handsome man instead of my handsome, untouchable boss. And to be honest, I have always had a soft spot for huge, muscled, bad ass Deception's." He smirked, pulling her against him, brushing his lips across her forehead. "Could we just, do this all over again? From the beginning. No scheming, no injuries, just you, me, your kitchen, and that damn adorable smile of yours." Kat smiled, making the warlord purr, kissing her once more. "Yeah, that one." She laughed, snuggling into him before gently pulling away and opening her hand with a smirk. "Hand over the sponge and turn around." He obliged her, and the rest of the night, he melted into a relaxed mass of rippling muscles and purring man under her slow and soothing strokes. After the water had cooled, they had moved to his bed, where they simply lay, limbs twined, his head resting on her chest, listening to her spark as she stroked his hair, rubbing soothing circles at his temple. Soon, both fell into a deep, peaceful sleep, wrapped up in the other's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Starscream and Barricade stood outside Megaton's door and scowled at the other. "We need to see if Kat survived our nice and wonderful, emotionally unstable leader. You go first." Barricade snorted. "No way. You are second in command. You go first." Starscream snarled, but shoved the door open and froze. Fearing the worst, Barricade stormed forward, and froze as well. Megatron was curled around Kat, his huge arms holding her slender form to his as they slept peacefully in his massive bed. Kat lay on her back, head resting on his shoulder as she curled herself into him, looking incredibly small next to their leader. But both refused to move at the sight of the smile gently pulling at the cook's lips, hinting that she was happy and contented with her current position. Turning, the two tiptoed out and gently shut the door. Once a safe distance down the hall both punched the air in joy. "Bout fragging time! Those two are so incredibly oblivious to the other isn't not even entertaining!" Starscream snorted. "No doubt. Well, hopefully it will work out this time, because, if not, I call dibs." Cade snarled at the smirking seeker. "The hell you do! I was the one who brought her here! I get first dibs!" Starscream snorted. "Please! Like a beautiful femme like that is going to want to mate with a pathetic ground pounder like you! She would want a seeker, someone who can shower her with affection from three different mates!" Barricade felt his jaw drop and his eye twich as he watched the insane seeker swager off. "Mr. Barricade, why are you starring at Mr. Starscream's aft?" Barricade jumped and glared at Frenzy who was looking up at him innocently. "I wasn't! now what do you want?" Frenzy flinched at his tone, but didn't mention it. "Well, I was thinking, would it be nice if we threw Miss. Kat a welcome home party? Do you think Mr. Megatron would approve?" the older mech paused, and blinked. Actually, that was a brilliant idea. After Kat had left the base without so much as a word, moral had sank faster than anything before. It had been bad during the war, but this, this was worse. No one was more lethargic than their glorious leader. That's when the rest of the numbskulls figured out Megatron loved their feisty little femme cook. Glancing down at Frenzy, Barricade grinned. "Brilliant idea. You get it started and I'll rally the troops. And no matter what, no one, and I mean NO ONE disturbs them. This is the first time since she left Megatron has gotten some sleep." Frenzy nodded and scampered off to do his own thing while Barricade strode through the halls of the base, thinking over what exactly he was going to do. Sure, he was happy for Megatron. And it was nice to have a much calmer leader around. But there was still Kat. She was the femme that managed to work her way into each of their sparks without even trying. She simply was a femme any mech could grow to like. Most adored her like a little sister, Knock Out and his assistant Breakdown sure did. But he and many others saw her as the beautiful, feisty, loyal, and sexy little femme that she was. Moving away, and away from those troublesome thoughts, Barricade moved to spread the word about a celebration for the return of their wayward cook.

Megatron yawned, for the first time since Kat had left the base, he felt refreshed and comfortable. Glancing down, he couldn't suppress a satisfied smile from tugging at his scared lips. Kat lay, sprawled across his chest, sleeping soundly, her small hands clenched on his shoulders, as if afraid he would leave her. So it hadn't been a dream, Kat was back, and currently nuzzling into him, murmuring in obvious satisfaction. He shifted, pulling her upwards, pressing his lips against hers, purring. He could get used to this, waking up to Kat pressed against him, being able to cuddle his fierce little chef and hold her, listening to her cute little noises, till he was dragged from his room to do his duties as leader of the Decepticons. The woman in his arms mumbled, lifting her head, beautiful green eyes smoldering, her lips plump, hair disheveled, like she had just been ravished. Preferably, by he himself. He repeated his earlier action, dragging her bodily upwards against him, sealing their mouths in a heated kiss, making the woman in his arms purr herself. "Mmm good morning to you too. Is this a one-time thing or every day sort of thing?" Megatron growled, rolling them over together, his huge arms caging her against the bed, lowering his head to nuzzle her throat affectionately. She laughed, a throaty sound he never realized he missed till this very second. "I would enjoy this to be an every second sort of thing. You make the most enamoring noises." To prove his point, the tyrant nuzzled her collarbone, nipping the soft flesh. She shuddered beneath him, a whimper slipping from her throat as his lips skimmed the length of it, nibbling her jaw before nuzzling her ear. She shuddered, her hands reaching up, capturing fistfuls of his hair, and gently yanking him down, sealing his mouth with her own, using her tactic to roll them over once more, tangling in the sheets as she straddled him, nipping at his chin with a glint in her eyes. He grinned up at her, oh yes, he could certainly get used to this. She tilted her head, glancing around. "What time is it? The last thing I remember is us in the tub. And after that, oh, jeez!" Looking back down at the man she was straddling with wide eyes. "D-did we cuddle?!" he outright laughed, a deep, rumbling laugh that resonated through his chest and into her in the most delicious way. Kat couldn't help a moan as her clit was stimulated by the tyrant beneath her. Who knew he could be such a damn turn on?! Grabbing her waist, the man flipped them again, his mouth latching onto her own, drawing out those delicious noises again and again. They jerked apart at a knock at his door, Megatron snarling, and Kat laughing. "Oh jeez. You stay here, I'll go deal with them." Stealing another kiss, Kat slipped from the bed, smirking over her shoulder when the big man grunted his annoyance.


	9. Chapter 9

Pulling the door open, Kat squeaked when Ravage launched into her arms, sending the woman reeling backwards and into Megatron's arms. How he got halfway across the room in seconds she didn't know, but thank god he was! Ravage nuzzled her, purring contentedly, an envelope clutched in his jaws. Tugging at it, Kat shoved the metal cat away gently, straitening to stand on her own feet. Megatron glowered at Ravage who decided now would be a good time to escape. Tugging at the envelope she frowned down at the letter. Megatron nuzzled her neck, nibbling her shoulder. "What is it my fearsome cook?" She chuckled, reaching up her free hand to thread through his thick salt and pepper hair. "It's an invitation, for the both of us. The Decepticon's are throwing me a welcome home party." Megatron snarled, making the woman against his chest turned enough to nuzzle at him affectionately, effectively calming him. "You can't blame them love. They missed me. And my cooking. Why not? Let's go, have some high grade and just enjoy our night before everything goes to hell in a hand basket when the Autobots and the governments decide it's a good idea to have a meeting over everything. What's the harm? And besides, it might just be fun! As long as I don't have to cater!" He scowled, but nodded. He simply couldn't say no to his little femme. "Fine, but at the end of tonight, you are moving into our quarters." She glanced up at him, confused. "But I have my quarters, they are just through that door." He tugged her back against his chest, nipping and biting at the supple flesh beneath his mouth. "No love. You are my femme. My fierce and sexy cook. You will be sharing a berth with me, my quarters are now your quarters. Understand?" she shuddered under his hot touch, but nodded. "Y-yes. Oh! M-Megatron!" She gasped in shock as he lifted her up and against his chest, nipping at her ear. Oh, she could defiantly get used to this.

The party was in full swing by the time Megatron allowed Kat to slip from his grip and drag him along. She was instantly greeted by Rumble and Frenzy, who were clearly already over energized from the consumption of high grade. Laughing, she hugged them back before they scampered off, drawing the attention of the rest of the Decepticons recognized their presence. Megatron gently pressed a cube of high grade into her hand before lifting his own cube, instant silence falling over the room. "As you all know, our beloved human femme and cook, Kattrina had stepped away from us for personal time, but now that she is back, we shall celebrate her return!" the Decepticons cheered, and lifted their cubes in salute. The party rolled on, high grade passed around, different mechs ending up wrapped in the others arms, heated passion and alcohol allowing them to step through their mental boundaries to seek out the affection they always wanted. Megatron kept Kat in his lap, often times picking up some of the energon treats that had been scattered about the room, and would hand feed her, purring when her tongue would dart out, and toy with the pads of his fingers teasingly before taking the treat. She couldn't have been happier with her current position, Megatron had been challenged to arm wrestling by Black Out and was currently displaying the most delicious muscles! Glancing around she giggled when she saw Frenzy and Rumble in Random's lap, taking turns to nuzzle and kiss the clearly over energized mech who looked completely too shy for the current actions the young twins were displaying. Meanwhile, in a darker part of the room, Barricade was in the middle of a trio of seekers, the mech had a lap full of Skywarp, who was blushing and toying with his hair, while gazing up at the nervous soldier lustfully which was very differnet for the nervous seeker. And poor Cade looked like he was ready to bolt at any second, that was, until a very drunk Starscream landed a sloppy kiss on the soldier's lips, and after that, Kat had to turn away, blushing madly as the two who usually couldn't stand the sight of the other started making out, hands going into places she didn't want to think about, soon enough allowing Thundercracker and Skywarp to join in on their little game of tongue fuck. Thankfully Megatron offered a better distraction, once again pushing a cube of high grade into her hand, and the rest of the night the Decepticons partied on, cheering when an over charged Megatron laid one on a buzzed Kat who eagerly kissed back despite the audience.

The next morning dawned far too early, bright fingers of sunlight reached into the room, eliminating the disaster area that had occurred at last night party. Bodies were scattered about, empty cubes lay everywhere, but it didn't seem to affect the only two people in the whole base who were sober enough to stand on their own two feet. Megatron grunted, fists on his hips as he looked over his passed out soldiers, glancing up to watch Kat dance about the room, pulling curtains to cut out the bright rays of sunshine, before gently draping blankets over the passed out bodies. Tiptoeing across she smirked to herself at the sight of Barricade, both his arms wrapped around a seeker while another snuggled into his wide chest, murmuring contentedly alongside his wing mates. Stepping back to Megatron's side, she smiled up at him, gently grabbing his hand and tugging him out of the hall and further into the base towards her kitchen. That night, she had been carried back to their berth, Megatron tenderly tucking her in, cuddling her against him as the alcohol worked its way out of her system, still nuzzling her when she grumbled and complained, simply brushing his lips over her brow and murmuring endearments into her ear till she fell asleep again. Grabbing a carton of eggs, Kat set about making breakfast, ignoring the explorative hands that danced over her form, gently pulling away when his warm tongue danced across the shell of her ear. Laughing, she danced around her kitchen, barefoot, stealing kisses from her mech every chance she could as she prepared their breakfast. This was what she had fantasized about. A big, strong mech to share her life with, but to be standing in a kitchen at the Decepticon base, cooking breakfast for herself and Lord Megatron, that was still something she would need to get used too. Both turned to the door as it was nudged open, Ravage peering in with a slightly leaning Soundwave clutching onto him. Megatron smirked as the TIC sank onto a stool and promptly dropped his visored helm onto the table with a thunk. Kat winced at the sound, and watched in mild worry as Ravage did the same at his master's feet, head sinking in between his paws. Megatron chuckled darkly, pushing a cube of low grade towards the TIC while Kat gently settled a cube before Ravage, offering a soft stroke of his paw before standing and serving out breakfast, happy that she had the fore sight to make extra breakfast for just this situation. The four of them settled in to a quiet breakfast, no one offering up conversation as they ate, simply seeking out the quiet after such a wild night of partying. Gently nibbling at a corner of toast, Kat couldn't help but smile softly to herself. This was her home. Having to leave for a month and a half, to figure that out, well, wasn't the best idea she had ever had, but still. Sipping at her own low grade, she jumped a little when a large, warm hand smoothed over her thigh, her eyes lifting to meet the deep crimson of Megatrons, her lips tugging into a smile at his curious frown. Polishing off the last of her breakfast she stood, collecting the others now empty plates she deposited them into the sink and smiled at the trio. Ravage hand buried his head beneath his paws while Soundwave had deposited his head back onto the counter with a near muted groan. Grabbing Megatron's hand, she gently tugged the man out of the kitchen and towards their quarters again. Megatron nuzzled her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against his side, as they walked, she herself wrapping an arm around his waist, happily resting her head against his ribs, sighing contentedly as his warmth seeped into her as they walked.


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of the day went by slowly, different mechs waking up with fearsome hangovers, all grunting thanks when Kat tiptoed in, offering up low grade to those who were awake and watching over those who were still asleep, making sure that they were okay. Barricade awoke around noon, eyes going wide at the sight of his arms full of purring seekers while Starscream lay on his chest, face nuzzled into the crook of his neck and shoulder murmuring contentedly. He looked up at Kat pleadingly but she merely shrugged. "You are on your own. I gotta get Megatron's lunch made. Good luck Cade!" With that she left the floundering soldier to deal with three awakening seekers.

Barricade closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep as the three seekers cuddled in his arms and on his chest stretched and yawned, rubbing tired eyes as they peered around their surroundings. Skywarp was the first to realize just who the three of them were cuddled up too, his eyes going wide and trembles of fear beginning to course through his system. Thundercracker glanced at his wingmate and frowned at the others scared expression. "What is it SW?" Skywarp motioned towards the mech they were cuddled up too and Thundercracker froze. Barricade lay on his back, arms curled protectively around their slender frames, his face slack with sleep. When he wasn't frowning, he was, rather, attractive and not nearly as scary was Skywarp had originally thought. Hard planed and muscled chest that was perfect for cuddling with a face composed of high cheekbones, long, strait Roman nose, thick black hair that begged to be stroked and played with. Starscream slowly awoke, pulling away from the warm skin he was nuzzled into rather comfortably, and jerked. He lay against Barricades chest, something he had always imagines curling up into the ground pounders hard, chiseled body. He had caught glimpses of him, shirtless, and had stared in rapt awe at the sleekness of his wide frame, how the muscles would bunch and smooth, and how the countless scars seemed to add to his attractive frame instead of hindering it. Pulling himself up gently from the sleeping mech, he glanced at both his wingmates, startled when he found both had the mechs arms wrapped around their middles, almost protectively. They caught his stares and TC grinned sheepishly while Skywarp cowards against Barricades side. "We woke up like this. He was holding us to him. Star, can we make him ours? Please?" Starscream flinched, earning a mumble groan from the mech beneath him. Quickly standing, Starscream turned and stormed out of the room, ignoring his wingmates as they called to him. He didn't want to accept his feelings towards the ground mech, but his wingmates did. They wanted him. They wanted another mech that would lavish attention and affection on all three of them. Someone who would come to their berth every night, though tired from the day, would cuddle them, shower them with affection, something seekers craved. It was simply a part of who they were. Thundercracker was the first to catch him, racing a few feet infront of his trine mate and grabbing him. "Star, what is wrong with you? I for damn sure that you like Barricade. Sure he's a groundpounder and thoroughly nowhere near as attractive as a seeker, but, you saw the way he was holding us! It was like he cherished us, and from what I remember from the party, he didn't push us away! He wanted to bolt, but he didn't. He didn't Star. Let's at least try. Not for me or you, but for Skywarp. He really likes Barricade, and he doesn't fear him. Come on, let's go back and see how our scaredy-cat trine mate is treating him." Starscream frowned and slowly nodded. Turning the two slowly walked back and froze. Barricade was sitting up, and had a lap full of a trembling Skywarp. The violete haired seeker was snuggled up against the black haired mech, nuzzling his cheek, arms wrapped around his neck, no hint of fear anywhere to be seen. Barricade had his hands loosely on the seekers back, looking nervously about. Striding forward, Starscream inwardly flinched at the terrified look that came over Barricades face. "Wait, Starscream, i-it's not what it looks like I swear!" Starscream ignored both nervous mechs and instead looked down at Skywarp who was pouting cutely, clutching onto the mech, but glanced up at Starscream with hints of fear in his eyes. "Skywarp, do you wish to have Barricade become a member of our trine?" Barricade froze, eyes going wide. That was the last thing he expected to come out of the temperamental SIC's mouth. Before he could voice his own opinion Skywarp spoke up. "Yes! He's what we need. I-I'm not scared of him." He jerked, shocked as he gazed at the third seeker in his lap who in turn landed a kiss on the surprised soldier whom he had taken up residence in his lap. Usually Skywarp wasn't that loud or demanding, often times being the scared and nervouse mech who clung to the others for guidance and protection. Never really voicing his own opinion other than fear and hesitance, and this new show of courage just made him even more delectable. Barricade murmured in surprise as the seekers tongue slipped past his lips, rubbing and sucking, drawing a straggled groan, his hands coming up to cup the back of Skywarps head as he moaned, pressing his body harder into the mech, allowing him to devour his mouth, moaning and whimpering in wanton pleasure. Starscream and Thundercracker watched in heated awe as their mate happily be devoured by the bigger mech, eliciting the most guttural sounds that easily heated their bodies. As they separated, Cade looked rough, eyes half lidded a string of saliva still connecting them. That was enough for Starscream. Grabbing both mech's, he hefted them to their feet, and dragged the two towards their shared bedroom, all too happy to finally include the ground mech in their love making. Skywarp began to shake, fearing he had done something wrong that would result in him getting hurt. Barricade glanced at the shaking seeker at his side and frowned. He hadn't ever given a second look at the meek and often scared seeker, but now he noticed just how, well, pretty he was. Wrapping his free arm around the shaking seeker, offering a kind smile when those scared red eyes flew to meet his. As he allowed Starscream to tug him along he contemplated the idea of having three mates, and liking it. Liking it a lot.

The next few days didn't consist of any paperwork, simply, Megatron and Kat truly getting to know each other and the rest of the Decepticon's to pick up after themselves, grinning when they found Starscream walking with a wobble with Barricade helping him towards the medical bay with a very big and very pleased smile on his face. Chuckling to themselves, Kat and Megatron had opted to sit together in their quarters, Megatron opening a bottle of high-grade and pouring her a cube, watching as she smiled, settling back against the plush cushions of his lounge area, watching in admiration as she folded her long legs beneath her form, cradling the cube in one hand while the other clutched a book in her lap. She made a stunning picture, and he couldn't believe that she was his. Taking a seat next to her, he grinned as she easily cuddled into his side, his arm coming down to drape over her shoulders, bringing her in closer to him, nuzzling her hair with his nose. She sighed, cuddling into his side even more. They both settled in for a quiet night when his vid screen went off, an urgent message from the Autobots passing across the screen. With a grunt, Megatron stood, striding over and flopping down, hands flying over the keyboard as Kat strode over to drape across his shoulders, gently rubbing the tension from his neck. The screen came up and both revealed back at the sight of a frazzled Ratchet, a strange round, almost rolypolly creature with cat ears and tail alongside large eatery blue eyes hanging from his servo. Ratchet sighed, rubbing a hand over his tired face. "Kat. HELP." Both glanced at each other at the medic's downright desperate tone. Leaning forward, Kat looked over the creature in Ratchets hands. It had small round feet and hands that held soft looking pink pads, much like a cat, but it seemed to suit the round body, little to no shoulders, and a good sized helm, little cat ears flicking back and forth as a tail swished at its back, large watery blue eyes looking back at her cutely while an adorable little, cat like grin on its face. "Wheeljack, that fragging idiot, hit the jet twins and bumblebee with some sort of ray, and transformed them into, well, sparklings! With cat parts! I'm at my wits end! HELP!" Kat leaned onto Megatrons shoulder, peering at the wriggling yellow and black being. It did resemble Bumblebee in a very roundabout way. Sighing she glanced at Megatron. "You alright with three autobot babies running around the base?" Megatron grunted his annoyance, but slowly nodded. "Fine. But once there is a cure, they go straight back!" she chuckled, leaning over enough to gently brush her lips across his cheek. Ratchet's jaw dropped, eyes going wide, the sparkling in his hand cooing at them. "W-Wait, did I miss something?!" Glancing at Ratchet Kat smirked. "Drop off time is by noon. G'night Hatchet!" Without being asked, Megatron cut the video feed and grabbed Kat, jerking her into his lap, slanting his mouth across hers, purring as she pressed back into him, hands threading through his hair to tug him closer, nipping at his tongue as he tried to dominate the kiss, but gave us quickly, all too eager to surrender to the huge man beneath her. Hooking his arm beneath her legs, he stood, holding her against him as he ravished her mouth, suckling at her tongue, each pull making the ache between her legs throb worse and worse in the most delicious way. Gently depositing her onto their bed, he pulled back enough to gaze down at her in a predatory way that made her squirm.


	11. Chapter 11

Megatron straddled Kat, the slender form underneath him wreathed, pretty little moans slipped past her kiss bruised

lips as he tugged with gentle teeth on the woman's ear, a growl of excitement working through his chest as her

movement became more erratic beneath him, little gasps of pleasure slipping from her lips. His hands roamed, pushing

at cloth and tugging at buttons, becoming more and more irritated at the cloth barriers between them. Jerking back he

snarled down at her. "I hope you're not attached to this shirt Kat." Without allowing her to respond, he grabbed two

hands full at her shirt collar and pulled. Fabric tore, buttons flew and Kat trembled even harder, her eyes glazing over

and her cheeks flushing faster. Damn that was fragging hot! Feeling her cheeks heat, she reached up and jerked him

back down, sealing her mouth to his as she shoved his own clothing off his wide shoulders, trailing her nails down the

hat skin that was revealed. Megatron snarled in pleasure as she continued to rake her nails down his scared back drawing

a guttural groan from the big man atop her. They attacked each other's clothing, pulling and tearing, tugging until there

was no barrier but skin between them. Megatron pulled back, his crimson eyes ablaze as they roved over his cook's

naked body. He couldn't get enough of her. Wide hips fed into long, lean legs tipped with delicate little feet. Smooth

skin everywhere and that pretty little bauble hanging from her naval. Beautiful. That's what his little, fierce cook was.

Beautiful and all his. Diving down Megatron attacked her slender neck with rough bites and kisses making the woman in

his grasp gasp and moan. Kat gazed up at him, eyes half lidded as she begged. "Megatron, I want to taste you! Please?"

He chuckled darkly, slowly flipping them so that she rested atop him. "How can I deny such a request when its asked so

prettily?" Grinning wickedly, Kat turned herself around until her hips were positioned over Megatron's heated face, and

her own face was positioned over Megatron's wide hips. Kat took the bobbing length into her mouth, sucking fast,

tongue swirling over the head and base. Megatron happily pressed his tongue into her wet cunt, savoring the sweet taste

of her essence. Kat moaned around his spike, making the tyrant groan appreciatively, rewarding her with gentle fingers,

carefully pushing one digit inside the tight passage. Kat released his spike with a pop, turning to gaze over her shoulder

at him. He grinned, using his free hand to land a playful smack to her ass cheek, earning a startled yelp. "Keep going

Kat, and I will to. Stop and I'll do the same." She whimpered as his hand smoothed over the red flesh before dipping her

head down again to swallow his entire length, gently pumping what couldn't fit into her mouth. Grinning widely he

waited for Kat to adjust to the intrusion, and once he was certain that the little femme only felt pleasure, he began

slamming his finger in. Kat tossed her head back, eyes going wide. "Oh Primus!" Kat wailed, hands griping Megatron's

thight's tightly, fingers digging into the hard flesh. "Don't stop, please! Harder! Faster! Please! Ngh…ahh!" Megatron

smirked as he rammed in a third finger, which increased the volume of the femmes screams. The tyrant let out a cry and

jerked when Kats tongue suddenly swiped over the tip of his leaking cock. Kat delivered a few more tentative licks

before pushing the tip of her tongue into the slit of his cock, savoring the salty tang of pre-cum. Her tongue thrust in and

out, matching the rhythm of Megatron's fingers pumping inside her. Shuddering Megatron jerked her from his cock,

turning her to cup her face between his big palms. "Enough of that sweet spark. I wish to have you before I overload."

She chuckled, turning enough to nip at his fingers, tasting herself on them. "Sorry, but you make the most wonderful

sounds." He chuckled, gently sealing his mouth over hers. Guiding their lips together for a soft kiss, Kat relished in the

sensation of Megatron's hands roaming endlessly over her body, caressing and exploring. Kat let out an appreciative and

pleasured moan as Megatron cupped her aft, squeezing and rubbing. Both shuddered in bliss, lips parting and glossa

dancing sweetly over one another as they lazily explored each other's mouths. Kat pulled away, rolling onto her back,

gazing at Megatron with lust filled eyes, one hand gently dancing across her exposed midriff, catching his gaze as she

toyed with the bauble that seemed to always draw his attention. "Now," Kat whined, tugging until the big man atop her.

"Need you inside me, Megatron. Want you so much. Please?" Megatron couldn't resist those sweet pleas coming from

his beloved cooks lips. With their optics locked, Megatron positioned himself and then rocked his hips forward,

breaching Kat as gently as possible, his breath catching as the hot, wet velvet clench of the beautiful femmes body

pulled him in further. He watched her face carefully, he knew his girth was bigger than most mechs, and at any sign of

discomfort or pain he would stop. "Am I hurting you?" Megatron questioned nervously, caressing his beautiful femmes

cheek, fighting the urge to slam into the delicious, tight warmth that threatened to send him spiraling over the edge. "We

can stop-" Kat interrupted him quickly, eyes glazed over with pleasure. "No! It doesn't hurt. Primus! It…you feel

incredible. Keep going!" Shaking from the intense pleasure of Megatron inside her, filling her so exquisitely, Kat slid

her hands down to Megatron's hips, guiding him in further, until the tyrant was buried to the hilt, both panting at the

powerful sensations. Staying perfectly still, Megatron waited for Kat to adjust to his size, and after a few moments

passed, the tyrant began to thrust gently. "Unn….uh…more!" Kat keened, wrapping her legs around his hips, holding on

for dear life as he rocked into her. "Harder! Faster!" Withdrawing almost completely, Megatron then slid forward again,

stretching Kat to the limit, muffling the beautiful femme's cries of passion with rough kisses. Kat broke the kiss to throw

her head back, sobbing in ecstasy, clutching onto the tyrant desperately as she felt a slow build of pleasure in her body,

her clit throbbing pleasantly with each thrust. Sliding a hand under Kat's hip and adjusting the angle, Megatron gently

thrust his hips forward, crying out when the femme's fingers slipped to stroke the scars of his back, toying with the

sensitive flesh she found there. Pulling back and then thrusting deep again, Megatron watched Kat buck and writhe

violently from the immense pleasure beneath him, her eyes going wide as her mouth opened in a purring groan. "Right

there!" Kat wailed as Megatron repeatedly pumped his hard arousal over the sweet spot of nerves inside her, driving

them both to the brink of climax at tremendous speed. "Right there! Don't stop! Please, don't stop! Megatron!" Bracing a

hand against the bed, Kat pushed down firmly and clenched her internals, causing both of them to cry out loudly.

Megatron lowered his head, capturing the femme's lips in a greedy kiss. His spark was pulsing wildly, longing to merge

with the beautiful femme, but he knew it was too soon for such a thing, if it was even possible to do with a human

femme, even though she was the strongest human he had ever come across. "Megatron!" Kat screamed breathlessly,

attempting to fight off her approaching climax. "Ungh! Feels so good! Don't want it to end!" "I want to feel you let go,

pretty Kat," Megatron panted, dipping his head to nip and lick the femme's perky breasts, earning an even louder moan.

"Overload for me pretty Kat. I want to see you overload around my cock!" Letting out a hoarse scream, Kat's control

shattered, and she climaxed violently, chanting out Megatron's name as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her.

The tyrant shouted out his own release as well as Kats tight clit tightening even more around his throbbing arousal. He

buried his face in Kat's neck, riding out the brutal, pleasurable aftershocks of his own climax.

Kat yawned, and slowly blinked. The sun was just beginning to peak into their room, gently caressing the bed.

Stretching, she froze. The blankets were cold, revealing the tyrant hadn't been there for hours. Sitting up, she looked

around, only to find the room completely empty. Suddenly, her chest felt tight, and a deep pain settling deep into her

core. Had she just played into his hands? Had she seriously fallen for the whole, I love you so much, let's have sex and

walk away ploy? Yet again? Son of a bitch! Kicking the covers off, she stormed into her old room, gathering up her still

packed suitcases, she paused, gazing up at the shelves full of her secret admirer's gifts. Megatron wouldn't be so sweet.

Sure, he had his moments, but that was about it. Moments, fleeting and few and far in between. With a sigh, she quickly

dawned some clothes and headed out towards the front gates, leaning against one watching as the sun rose over the

desert, eliminating a shape roaring towards her and the base over the horizon. Straitening, she forced herself to offer a

weak smile, trying to hide the growing hurt in her chest as Ratchet stepped out, arms full of wiggling sparkling's, each

voicing their own complaints in adorable little mewling sounds. "So, explain, what the hell happened?" Ratchet handed

her two, who instantly clung to her, mewling up at her as they clung to her shirt collar, looking up with her with big,

watery blue optics. "Wheeljack decided to work on one of his old weapons and well, these three happened to be in the

vicinity and bam. Son of a glitch! And I am at my wits end with these three!" He jerked, the yellow and black sparkling

deciding it would be fun to grab hold the medics braided hair and yanked. "Bumblebee! Enough! Primus! Even as a

sparkling you're a pit spawned glitch!" Bumblebee's eyes got bigger, lips wobbling, and instantly the CMO had two

arms full of sparkling while Kat took Bumblebee into her arms, gently cradling him to her chest, cooing gently. "Hush

now sweet Bee, he didn't mean it. The big old CMO is just a widdle bit gwouchy so eawly in the mornwing!" Almost

instantly, Bumblebee perked up, little paws reaching out to bat at her nose. Ratchet stared at her, eyes wide, jaw slack

beside the guard vehticons, all too shocked to see the fearsome cook coddle and coo to the kitty sparkling in her arms,

the other two who were contained in Ratchets arms looking on rather disappointed, wiggling in his grip, mewling and

reaching for her. Gently shifting Bumblebee, she accepted the other two, smiling down at them softly as she cuddled

them. Deep inside, she had always wished for kids, and to have these three adorable creatures in her arms, she felt lucky

that they seemed to fill the void Megatron had left in her heart.


	12. Chapter 12

Kat murmured to the three, gently nuzzling Bumblebee as he crawled up onto her shoulder, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck, mewling happily. Ratchet watched her warily before questioning her. "So what is going on between you and Megatron? And don't you dare tell me it's nothing. I saw the way you two looked at each other! There was defiantly something there other than friendly affection!" Kat cuddled the sparkling's closer to her, eyes going distant before she answered the irate CMO. "Yes, there was something. But it is gone now. Don't worry about it Ratchet. I'll watch over these three till Wheeljack figures out how to fix this." Ratchet frowned, but opted not to say anything as he watched the beautiful femme cuddle the three. She was something else, how could no one have noticed this beautiful femme among them sooner? He frowned at the far away and almost pained look that came over her face, but she quickly hid it. "Is there anything I need to know before I take these three in?" Snapping out of his own thoughts, Ratchet instantly produced what humans called a baby bag. "I left plenty of food as well as written instructions for basic sparkling care. But mostly they will eat and sleep. Good luck and if you need anything call." Kat nodded, turned and made her way back into the base, smiling as Bumblebee, Jetstorm and Jetfire lulled into sleep in her arms. She was happy to have a distraction, something, and anything to keep her mind off of the bullshit that was going on with Megadork right now.

Megatron sat in his throne, his lip plates pulled back into a pleased smile. His mind kept replaying last night with Kat, how she arched in his hands, begging him so prettily. She was a perfect mate, damn, he was fragging lucky! Smirking to himself he glanced at the monitor he had set up in his quarters to watch his enticing cook. A frown tugged at his lips when there was no sign of his fierce femme. Flicking it to show her old quarters, a growl slipped from his lips. She sat on her berth, gently tucking three of the Autobot sparkling's into bundles of blankets, leaning over to brush her lips over their foreheads as they fell into recharge. Standing again, she moved to her suitcases and proceeded to unpack them, in her old quarters. Not their quarters, her old ones. Hadn't they agreed to live together? So that he could have her in his arms every morning, to be able to watch her in recharge, to kiss and cuddle her? Quickly shutting off the monitor, he strode from the room, ignoring the officers looking after him in confusion. Stomping down the hallway, he reflected back on the morning. He had awoken early, his duties were never truly done. He had paused, a smile breaking his face at the sight of Kat, cuddled up in the sheets, lips parted prettily in sleep, offering a contented murmur when his hand danced over her cheek. What had happened that would have changed her mind about them? Was she regretting sleeping with the old tyrant? Snarling he punched the code for his rooms, moving swiftly to her old quarters, and pausing. She sat with her back to him, watching the sparkling's as they slept. She made a beautiful picture, he could almost imagine that those were their sparkling's that she was watching over. Moving to her side, she jumped as he rested a hand on her shoulder, eyes going wide at the sight of him standing at her side. A cold look came to her eyes as she spoke. "Do you require something Lord Megatron?" He jerked at her cold tone, and scowled. "What the frag is wrong with you femme?" Kat jerked out from beneath his touch, storming to his quarters, and he quickly fallowed, closing the door behind him. She spun on him, fire in her eyes. "Am I a conquest to you? Hmm? Do you enjoy playing with a femmes spark?" He jerked back, jaw dropping at her accusations. She snarled then, her beautiful face darkening. "So, this whole thing, was just an excuse to get me into your berth? Well congratulations! You had me. Now what? Toss me aside now that you had your fill? Well guess what, you aren't the first to use that ploy on me. And go ahead, toss me aside, please! Would just make my return to the Autobot base that much sooner!" She snarled darkly, shoving the stunned tyrant to the side, storming out and down the hall, sending several Vehticon scrambling out of her way, eyes wide as they watched her storm down the hall, slamming her kitchen door behind her, the sound resonating off the walls of the hall. All eyes flew to the confused leader, who's head whipped around, eyes going wide as the sound of sparklings voicing their opinion of the loud noise. He growled, but quickly moved to them, to comfort them, sending a quick comm to Soundwave to figure out what the hell had happened to his mate.

Kat leaned her forehead against the fridge, her breath fogging up the cold metal, tears blurring her eyes. What the hell had she just done? She was going to screw up the first real relationship since college. And for what? Her own damn insecurities about a strong man who knew what he wanted and how to get it? Throwing her hands up in the air, she snarled at her own stupidity, but froze. How could she face him now? After that episode? And she could hear the sparklings crying, god, how could she face him again? Summoning up her courage, or rather, scrounging up enough self-loathing to push the kitchen door open, she found Megatron standing there, arms full of wiggling, teary eyed, mewling sparkling's. He smirked, not his usual, jack ass smirk he used when facing Starscream, but rather his 'I forgive you now help me out here' smirk. Grabbing the baby bag from his clenched fist, opting to take the quivering and wiggling Jetstorm from his grasp and hurried back into the kitchen, smiling as they gently deposited the wiggling bundles onto the countertop, Ravage having wiggled his way into the open door leapt up onto the countertop, weaving his way through the bundles, nosing and licking, offering comfort to the kitty-bots. So the rest of the evening was spent, Megatron and Kat stood over the stove, cooking sparkling food, Megatron burning his wrist when he tested the first batch, eyes softening when she grabbed the wounded appendage and gently pressed her lips to the skin there, her eyes locked on his. They spent little over two hours coaxing the sparkling's to eat, Bumblebee ended up smacking the bottle from her hand and having it explode against the far wall. But soon, all three were contented in their blankets, snoring away as Megatron and Kat sat at the countertop, both nursing a cube of energon. No words had passed between them, but when Megatron's hand had crept across the countertop to take her own in his, gently twining their fingers together in a silent plea. She sighed, and much to his comfort, wrapped his arm around her shoulders, resting her head in the crook of his neck and shoulder, sighing as they watched the three sparkling's. "I'm sorry. My whole existence has been men using me and tossing me aside after they got what they wanted. And this morning when I saw that you were gone, I, I sort of freaked." Megatron said nothing at her soft whimper, simply holding her tighter against his frame, pressing his lips to her forehead. Finally, they scrounged up the courage to lift the sleeping bundles up, and carry them to their rooms, Megatron settling them down onto her old berth, they stood in the doorway, arms wrapped around the other as they watched the sparkling's sleep, sighs escaping from their lips as Kat gently closed the door to their room. For once, neither spoke, Megatron simply opting to lift Kat up bridal style in his arms and hold her close, gently depositing her on their berth, his big hands soft and soothing as he undressed her as if he were unwrapping a china doll. There was no sex between them that night, but slow stokes, long loving kisses and thorough love making, in the end, both were entangled in the other's arms, contented with themselves and each other when the door to the sparkling's room creaked open three sets of watery blue eyes peering up at them, Bumblebee leading the so called charge, getting up onto wobbly little legs, his arms extended out for balance, the Jet twins hug onto his tail as he lead the way towards the bed, tugging gently at the blankets, mewling up at their mama and dada to cuddle. Mama leaned over first, eyes widening seeing the three of them clinging to the side of the bed, looking up at the sleeping figures with big watery blue optics. Reaching up, he gently tapped at her hand, looking up as she peered sleepily down at them. "Wha? Wha are you three doin outta bed?" Slowly sitting up, Mama's eyes widened, and she quickly shook Dada's shoulder, making the big man glance down at us. "They grew! They're toddlers! What the heck did Ratchet feed them?" Mama questioned, leaning down to pick the trio up and place them onto the berth between them. Megatron frowned, but gently cuddled the squirming toddlers, The Jet twins instantly cuddled into his wide chest, cuddling and mewling in happiness as they nuzzled in and promptly fell asleep. Kat frowned jokingly at her mate as she watched him cuddle the twins. "Oui, he's mine you little stinkers!" Megatron offered a rumbling chuckle, but quickly scilened himself when the sparklings mewled their complaints to being tickled in their sleep.

Hello everyone! Thank you again for reading! But just a heads up to those who are reading and want faster updates! The more you review the faster I write. And please not any badmouthing of my work will result in hurt feelings and slower chapter updates! MUCHO LOVE YA'LL!


	13. authors note

Thank you too all my readers, but, as of only two hours ago, i was told that my grandmother has passed away. Her death hits me hard, and therefore i will be unable to write and post for another few weeks. Please forgive me, but i need time to grieve, thank you.


End file.
